Because I'm Yesung
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Yaoi/ Unofficial Pair/ KyuSung/ WonSung/ KiSung/ HoMin/ Chapter 4 update/ Review ne, Gomawo.
1. Prolog

"Because I'm Yesung"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung or WonSung or KiSung

Other Cast: Choi Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae

Rate: T

Summary: Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal mengenal Yesung? Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal membutuhkan Yesung? Dan Kenapa Yesung selalu berada disekitaranku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, dan hanya satu jawabannya. Karena dia adalah Yesung/ Yaoi.

Note: Annyeong~~ Sepertinya FF saya yang A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun penuh dengan kesalahan seperti judulnya. Mianhae mengecewakan, bukan bermaksud buat alurnya cepet. Hanya saja part 1 dan 2 itu sebagai penjelasan singkat masa lalu tokoh cerita dan kisah mereka dimulai saat Kyu balik dari amerika kemudian mengupas sedikit demi sedikit hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum tahun 2014. Tapi ya sudahlah, sebagai gantinya nae coba buat FF baru yang semoga gak mengecewakan nh. Kalau responnya bagus bakalan nae lanjutin.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Prolog

.

Tujuh tahun diasingkan di Amerika hanya karena sebuah kesalahan yang bahkan sampai sekarang ia tidak mengerti. Bukankah dia juga terluka karena kepergian eommanya? Kenapa hanya dirinya yang disalahkan disini? Setelah semua keadaan menjadi biasa, sekarang ia di minta kembali lagi ke Negara kelahirannya. Baiklah, dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya. Hyungnya menjadi seperti itu karenanya, hyungnya terlalu terpukul karena kematian sang eomma. Sekarang melihat hyungnya menjadi seperti sedia kala sudah cukup baginya.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai di Seoul High School. Apakah kau hanya terus pura-pura tidur seperti ini?" Sekertaris Park mencoba membangunkan sang tuan muda yang sejak tadi bersandar sambil memejamkan matanya lengkap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di mata indahnya.

"Baiklah! Kita pulang saja se-"

"Baiklah tuan Park, aku sudah bangun. Saatnya masuk sekolah." Sang tuan muda dengan cepat keluar dari mobilnya dan melenggang masuk kedalam sekolah tanpa berpamitan pada sang sekertaris.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun selalu membuat saya ingin tertawa."

Sekertaris Park tersenyum sekilas kemudian senyum itu menghilang, dan memilih masuk kedalam mobil untuk melanjutkan tugasnya yang lain.

.

"Aish~ tuan Park memang menyebalkan. Arggg~" Gerutu sang Tuan muda Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya sebal. Apakah dia tidak sadar? Jika sejak dia keluar dari mobil semua mata memperhatikannya? Siswa baru dengan wajah yang terlihat berantakan namun malah menunjukkan kesan seksi, membuat para siswi menganga kagum.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Cepat bubar!" Suara barito berat menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari kekesalannya, dilihatnya seorang yang sedang memakai topi sehingga menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. 'Siapa dia? Mungkin murid disini juga!' Simpul Kyuhyun sambil mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Baiklah, tujuan utamanya adalah mencari ruang guru dan menyelesaikan semuanya kemudian duduk manis di kelasnya sambil mendengarkan musik lewat earphone –sangat menyenangkan-

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Dimana aku harus menemui wali kelasku?" Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat tidak sopan.

"Cari saja di ruangan BP, dia adalah guru bimbingan konseling. Mungkin dia sedang memarahi murid kelasnya yang semuanya tidak ada yang benar. Dan sekarang ditambah kau, sungguh malang nasib Yesung-ssi." Jawab Yoona Saem.

"Dan kau menyimpulkan bahwa aku siswa yang tidak benar begitu? Kenapa kau menjadi seorang guru? Lebih baik kau jadi peramal saja." Kyuhyun yang terlihat kesal memilih mengabaikan songsaengnim yang terus mengumpatnya.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan, apa-"

"Berhenti berteriak didepanku Kim Yesung!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dilihatnya seorang siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengannya sedang menarik tangan seseorang tapi ia tidak sedang mengenakan seragam. Wait! Bukankah dia orang yang tadi? Yah, topinya masih bertengger dikepalanya. Kyuhyun masih mengingatnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Kibum-ssi, kau adalah muridku. Kau sangat tidak sopan!" Orang itu berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari namja itu.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya, 'Murid? Jadi dia adalah seorang guru?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Saat bicara denganku, lepaskan topimu?"

Srek~

Semilir angin menerbangkan sedikit rambut cepaknya, seolah seperti gerakan slow motion, Yesung menggerakkan kepalanya sambil membenarkan rambutnya. Itu terlihat cantik dimata Kyuhyun.

Deg~

"Jika begini kau terlihat sangat manis~" Namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum itu hampir menyentuh wajah Yesung sebelum Yesung memundurkan kakinya kebelakang menghindari sentuhan dari Kibum.

"Berhenti bersikap tidak sopan, apa maumu Kibum-ssi?"

"Songsaengnim, kenapa kau selalu mengabaikanku? Haruskah aku mencari masalah dulu sebelum kau memperhatikanku? Ha-"

"Ehem~ apa kau Kim Yesung, wali kelas XII A5?" Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memotong pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut, tangannya membentuk angka 5 ketika ia menyebutkan kata A5.

Kibum yang tadinya membelakangi Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar ada suara seseorang yang mengganggu pembicaraannya. Dan Yesung yang tadi tidak dapat melihat jelas orang yang bicara akhirnya dapat melihatnya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu Kibum-ssi, jangan membuat ulah lagi." Yesung memilih mengabaikan Kibum dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Membuat Kibum mengalah dan memilih kembali kekelasnya.

"Apa kau Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Ne."

"Ayo ikut aku kekelasmu."

.

"Choi Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda kesopanan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung "Bolehkah aku duduk saem?"

Sesingkat itukah perkenalanmu Choi Kyuhyun? Jangan membuat semua orang yang ada disana ternganga seperti itu.

"Hanya begitu?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Tentu saja, Apa lagi? Toh nanti mereka juga akan bertanya padaku. Aku duduk." Tanpa menunggu, Kyuhyun memilih duduk dikursi kosong yang ada disebelah namja yang dilihatnya tadi –sedang tertidur-

"Dasar bodoh!" Gerutu Kyuhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Baiklah, karena hari ini Jung Songsengnim sakit maka-"

"Yess!" "Oke, sekarang kekantin." "Ow!" "Sipp!"

Hampir semua siswa tak memperdulikan Yesung yang bahkan belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan mereka malah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang keluar menuju kantin, ada yang berdandan, ada yang memasang earphone kemudian memasukkan kepalanya kedalam tas untuk tidur, dan sebagainya. Melupakan Yesung yang ada di depan kelas sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum ambigu sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya saat tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Yesung.

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan memilih mengabaikan sakit hatinya, lalu tersenyum.

Deg~ lagi-lagi jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, melihat senyum Yesung!

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Sekolah gila!" Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di meja kantin, ini sudah jam pulang. Menatap orang-orang disekelilingnya yang sedang asyik bercanda gurau adalah hal yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Kim Yesung, wali kelasnya yang baru saja akan meninggalkan kantin. Kyuhyun pun hendak mengikutinya sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh dua orang.

"Yak! Lepaskan tanganku bodoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun meronta, dilihatnya dua orang yang tidak dikenal memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Apa kau siswa baru?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Kyuhyun mencoba meronta, dia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Apa lagi oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Yak! Kau benar-benar melupakanku?" salah satu dari mereka melepaskan genggamannya, "Sudah ku bilang Hae-ah jika si evil ini tak mengenali kita."

Kyuhyun diam, 'Evil?' Ditatapnya satu persatu dari mereka untuk mengingat sesuatu yang bahkan dia tidak tau apa itu?

"Kalian mengenalku?" Kyuhyun tidak percaya jika ada yang mengenalnya disini.

Pletak~ Satu pukulan mendarat dikepalanya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya tidak percaya, berani sekali mereka memukul kepalanya.

"Kau!Aishh~" Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Magnae evil, panggil kami hyung!"

"_Yak! Magnae evil, panggil kami hyung!" _Seolah-olah seperti dejavu, Kyuhyun mengingat kata-kata itu. Dan dia baru menyadarinya,

"Ikan amis Lee Dong Hae." Kyuhyun memeluk namja yang dipangginya Donghae, kemudian melepasnya dan berali menatap namja lainnya, "Monyet jelek Lee Hyuk Jae!" Kyuhyun memeluk namja yang dipanggilnya Hyukjae itu kemudian melepasnya.

"Aku tak percaya kalian sekolah disini juga!"

Pletak~

Pletak~

"Yak! Appo." Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya, dua pukulan bukan sesuatu yang tidak sakit! Tapi sangat sakit!

"Kau berani sekali memanggil kami seperti itu?"

"Duduklah!" Kyuhyun mempersilakan EunHae untuk duduk di kursi kanti.

"Pesanlah makanan apapun, aku akan membayarnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia merindukan mereka. Tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpisah dengan mereka, Kyuhyun tak percaya jika dia bisa bertemu EunHae lagi bahkan satu sekolah. Sekarang, ada alasan untuknya bersekolah.

"Bagaimana kalian tau jika aku sekolah disini juga?"

"Choi Ahjussi yang mengatakan itu pada kami."

"Jinja? Maldo andwe." Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin.

"Jinja! Beliau yang mengatakan sendiri padaku saat pertemuan makan malam tidak sengaja tiga hari yang lalu. Bahkan kami yang memintanya untuk menyekolahkanmu disini."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan sepenuhnya tidak meyakini apapun tentang kebaikan appanya, apa lagi yang berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Jadi, kau dikelas mana sekarang?"

"XII A5!"

"MWO?"

Hyukkie memuntahkan makanannya ketika mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya berada di kelas XII sedangkan dirinya masih dikelas XI. Kyuhyun yang paham keterkejutan Hyukie langsung menyeringai.

"Akselerasi, kau tau kan? Jadi seharusnya kalian memanggilku Hyung!"

"MALDO ANDWE!" sadar atau tidak mereka –EunHae- mengucapkannya secara kompak.

"Baiklah! Kecilkan suaramu HYUNG!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik sambil menekankan kata -hyung-

Dan malulah mereka berdua dikantin itu. Dasar Evil!

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Tuan Park, lain kali jemput aku lebih awal. Atau kau sediakan aku mobil. Mudah bukan?" Kyuhyun baru turun dari mobil dan perintah itulah yang didapat kan sekertaris Park dari tuan muda Kyuhyunnya.

"Baiklah, akan saya bicarakan dengan tuan besar."

"Park Jung Soo, bisakah kau tidak membahas semua hal dengan Choi Young Woon? Atau jangan bicarakan Choi Young Woon didepanku. Aku muak!" Entahlah, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit emosi. Dilangkahkannya kakinya cepat menuju pintu utama kediaman keluarga Choi yang sangat megah itu.

.

"Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, apa kau belum bisa memaafkan tuan besar?" Sekertaris Park menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan pintu utama rumah Choi, dia masih ingin mengatur moodnya sebelum masuk kedalam rumah. Jadi dia sengaja berdiri didepan rumah tanpa berniat mengetuk pintu atau memanggil nama Jung Ahjumma –kepala rumah tangga di kediaman keluarga Choi-

"Kenapa Park ahjussi membuat mood ku rusak? Tidak bisakah-"

Cklek~ Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala ketika mendengarkan suara pintu terbuka.

Deg~

Mata sabit itu membulat lucu saat cahaya matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak ia duga, dan yang ditatap juga tak kalah terkejutnya menatap sosok didepannya itu.

"Yesung saem?" Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian.

TBC

Review, Gomawo #Bow

See You


	2. Chapter 1

"Because I'm Yesung"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung or WonSung or KiSung

Other Cast: Choi Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shin Changmin, Kim Heechul.

Rate: T

Summary: Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal mengenal Yesung? Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal membutuhkan Yesung? Dan Kenapa Yesung selalu berada disekitaranku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, dan hanya satu jawabannya. Karena dia adalah Yesung/ Yaoi.

Note: Gak nyangka kalo yang respon lumayan banyak walaupun ada yang cuma follow tanpa coment, baiklah bakalan nae lanjutin FFnya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ne ^^

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Chapter 1

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri hyungnya yang sepertinya hendak masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya. Ditariknya tangan sang hyung agar ia menghadap kearahnya, dan yang ditarik membulatkan matanya kaget sebelum menampakkan wajah datarnya kembali ketika tau siapa yang menariknya. Kyuhyun sudah berada di rumah ini tiga hari yang lalu dan baru kali ini ia bertatap muka dengan hyungnya setelah tujuh tahun lamanya.

Di hentakkan tangannya kuat hingga membuat Kyuhyun harus terpaksa melepas genggamannya ditangan sang hyung. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Mianhae, jika aku memanggilmu pasti kau akan langsung berlari memasuki kamarmu." Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Lalu?" jawabnya dingin

"Em~ aku hanya ingin bertanya saja, kau pasti melihat seorang namja yang baru keluar dari rumah ini kan? Bukankah dia Kim Yesung? Dia-"

"Kau urus saja masalahmu sendiri."

Cklek~ Blam~

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, jawaban macam apa itu? Bahkan Kyuhyun belum selesai melanjutkan pertanyaannya?

"Siwon hyung, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Kyuhyun menunduk dalam menatap hampa pintu kamar hyungnya yang tertutup rapat.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Saya akan membuatkan anda makan siang dulu." Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya Jung ahjumma yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ahjumma, aku sudah makan tadi dikantin sekolah. Em, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Kyuhyun menghampiri sang bibi, mengharapkan jawaban dari rasa penasarannya.

"Ne, Mwoya?"

"Kau pasti berada di rumah setiap hari kan?" Sang bibi menganggukan kepala, "Kau pasti tau siapa yang barusan bertamu dirumah ini tadi? Namja manis yang baru keluar dari rumah ini, siapa dia?" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sang bibi, mengharapkan jawaban secepatnya. Sang bibi tiba-tiba merubah ekspresinya. Dilepaskan tangan tuan mudanya yang menggenggam tangannya. Menatapnya penuh penyesalan "Mianhae, saya tidak tau tuan muda. Baiklah saya akan membuatkan anda makan siang dulu." Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya menelan kekecewaannya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika aku sudah makan." Kyuhyun memilih menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya saja.

"Mianhae tuan muda, saya sudah berjanji pada tuan muda Siwon." Bibi menunduk ikut merasakan kekecewaan Kyuhyun.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Ne, kau tau Changmin-ah? Disini aku seperti orang asing, tak mengenal siapapun dan diacuhkan. Lalu buat apa aku berada disini?" Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas bad kingnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang seolah menarik perhatiannya. Dia sedang menghubungi temannya yang berada di Amerika.

"_Sudah ku bilang, seharusnya kau tetap berada disini. Menemaniku."_

"Lalu hanya berteman denganmu saja? Andweyo." Kyuhyun tersenyum, hanya bersama Changmin dia bisa meluapkan semua emosi yang ada pada dirinya.

"_Kau selalu berkata seperti itu, tapi ketika kau kesepian pasti menghubungiku? Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini?" Changmin disebrang sana membuat ekspresinya juga suaranya menjadi sedih, menggoda sang sahabat._

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan. Kkkk~ oiya, aku ingin menyeritakan sesuatu padamu."

_"Tentang apa itu?"_

"Tentang namja manis yang sukses membuatku bingung seharian ini?"

"_Namja manis? Apa dia lebih manis dariku? Kau tidak boleh berselingkuh dariku Choi Kyuhyun!" Changmin pura-pura cemburu._

"Tentu saja dia lebih manis darimu!" Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi tidurnya,"Aku sangat penasaran dengannya."

"_Jangan terlalu penasaran, nanti kau jatuh cinta padanya!"_

"Mwo? Aku ini namja normal Changmin-ah. Tidak seperti dirimu. Kadang aku takut berdekatan denganmu. Ih~"

"_Jangan menghinaku, Yunho jauh lebih menarik dari wanita-wanita menyebalkan yang hanya memanfaatkan uangku saja."_

"Terserah padamu. Jadi biarkan aku bercerita ten-"

Tok Tok Tok

"Tuan muda, ada tuan Donghae dan Hyuk Jae dibawah mereka ingin bertemu dengan anda." Suara dari balik pintu masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Ahjumma.

"Suruh mereka masuk ke kamarku Jung jumma, ghamsahamnida." Teriak Kyuhyun agak sedikit keras.

"_Mwo? Ghamsahamnida? Sejak kapan kau bisa berterima kasih Cho?"_

"Kau ingin ku pukul? Baiklah, temanku akan ke sini, jadi lain kali saja ceritanya. Bye."

Kyuhyun meletakkan asal ponselnya.

Cklek~

"Hai my brother!" Hyuk mendudukan dirinya asal diatas bad Kyuhyun.

"MWO? Sejak kapan kau menggunakan bahasa inggris?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari badnya, menuju lemari pakaiannya dan tanpa sungkan mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan yang baru ia pilih dari almari pakaiannya. Satu jam yang lalu EunHae sudah memberikan pesan singkatnya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun keluar jalan-jalan sebagai perayaan kembalinya ia ke Seoul.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengimbangi temanku yang sudah menghianatiku dengan berada di kelas XII padahal seharusnya ia berada dikelas X atau bahkan masih SMP." Hyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau fikir aku mau? Salahkan saja otak jeniusku ini." Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju kaca besar miliknya, sedikit menata rambutnya bukan masalah besarkan?

"Hyuk selalu membahas hal ini sejak tadi sepulang sekolah bahkan ketika berada di sini!" Donghae ikut berdiri disamping Kyuhyun sambil ikut merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kajja! Tunjukkan aku dimana tempat favorit kalian selama aku tak ada didekat kalian."

"Kajja!"

Hyuk turun dari bad, menggandeng Donghae kemudian mengajaknya turun mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Dasar manusia aneh, apa bedanya kalian dengan pasangan HoMin? Ah, aku bisa gila jika begini terus!" Gerutu Kyuhyun gemas.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hyung." Siwon menatap Yesung tajam, menampakkan senyum dimple yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain.

Blush~ Rona merah menghiasi pipi chubby Yesung membuatnya berlipat-lipat semakin manis.

"Aku ini namja Wonnie, jangan asal bicara." Yesung memilih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi dimataku kau sangat istimewa hyung." Siwon memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Yesung yang berada diatas meja.

"Jangan bercanda Wonnie." Yesung menarik tangannya cepat dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ini sudah malam, kita pulang ne."

.

"Tempat macam apa ini?" Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diajak berkeliling tanpa tau tujuan. EunHae memang sengaja melakukan itu, 'dasar dua orang aneh' Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati kemudian.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana malam apa salahnya Kyu, kau ini- Chankamman?" Hyuk menghentikan langkahnya kemudian melebarkan tangannya bermaksud menghentikan langkah KyuHae.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kyuhyun yang kesal dari tadi malah dibuat semakin kesal.

"Lihat di restoran itu? Bukankah itu Yesung saem?" Hyuk menunjuk kearah seberang jalan, membuat KyuHae ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Hyuk. Dilihatnya Siwon yang sedang menggenggam tangan Yesung kemudian ditariknya tangan itu dan Yesung berdiri seolah hendak meninggalkan restaurant.

"Siwon hyung?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Jadi benar dia Siwon hyungmu Kyu? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disini? Apa mereka menjalin hubungan? Aku tidak menyangkah jika Siwon hyung orintasi seksualnya sama denganku."

Pletak~

"Jangan asal bicara kau, mungkin saja mereka-"

"Ah, mereka akan keluar sepertinya." Kata-kata Kyuhyun dipotong oleh Donghae.

Dari arah pandang mereka, Yesung melangkah keluar lebih dulu kemudian diikuti oleh Siwon dibelakangnya dan tanpa mereka duga, saat mereka –WonSung- keluar dari restaurant itu Siwon dengan cepat menarik tangan Yesung yang ada di depannya mendorongnya ke tembok samping pintu masuk restaurant dan menciumnya –yah Siwon mencium Yesung-

"MWO- emmpp" Hyuk membulatkan matanya kaget diikuti Donghae yang membungkam mulut Hyuk cepat. Kyuhyun? Dia juga terpana akan apa yang ia lihat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa tak nyaman dengan pemandangan ini.

"Kita pulang!" Kyuhyun memilih membalik badannya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan EunHae yang masih terpana.

"Hey~ Tunggu kami Kyu." Donghae yang menyadari kepergian Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, saat kakinya hendak melangkah ditolehnya Hyuk yang masih terpana, "Yak! Kajja!"

Ditariknya kerah baju Hyuk agar ia mau berjalan juga, "Yak! Lepaskan ikan amis."

.

Yesung yang tak siap dengan ciuman mendadak Siwon hanya menatap Siwon terpaku, tak ada niatan untuk menutup matanya atau apapun itu. Siwon baru saja melumat bibir Yesung, disaat itulah kesadaran Yesung kembali. Didorongnya kuat tubuh Siwon yang berada didepannya hingga ciuman sepihak itupun terlepas. Yesung menatap Siwon tajam, tangannya diangkat keatas berniat hendak menampar Siwon namun diurungkannya hal itu. Siapa dirinya? Siapa orang didepannya ini? Yesung masih pun otak untuk berfikir dua kali.

"Kenapa kau tak menamparku hyung? Apa kau takut pada Choi Young Woon?" Tatapan Siwon begitu tajam namun penuh luka didalamnya, sungguh Yesung tak ingin melihat itu.

"Ini salah Wonnie, dan ini tempat umum. Tidak bisakah kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah?" Yesung menghelah nafas berat, "Baiklah, aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya. Annyeong." Yesung memilih pergi dan menulikan telinganya akan panggilan-panggilan Siwon.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Waow, aku masih tak percaya ini. Yesung saem yang menjadi idola disekolah adalah seorang gay. Aku akui jika Yesung saem itu terlihat tampan dan cantik diwaktu yang bersamaan. Pasti para seme disekolah akan senang mendengar jika Yesung saem gay!" Eunhyuk sejak tadi selalu membicarakan Yesung saem atas insiden ciuman itu. Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang kemudi hanya acuh sambil menatap jendela luar mobil. Entah kenapa ia terus mengingat kejadian tadi di restaurant dan dia merasa menyesal telah melihatnya.

"Kyu~ bukankah Yesung saem adalah wali kelasmu?" Donghae menatap kaca mobil didepannya, Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas dan dianggukan kepalanya singkat.

"Wah~ ternyata dunia ini benar-benar sempit. Siwon hyung adalah pacar Yesung saem dan kau adalah-"

"Berhentilah bicara, mengemudi saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayakan nyawaku ditanganmu. Ck." Kyuhyun memang tak pernah menyaring kata-katanya.

"Ck~ jika kau tak mempercayaiku kenapa kau memintaku menyetir tadi? Dasar evil menyebalkan!" Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan si Evil itu malah memilih menyadarkan kepalanya kemudian menutup matanya –pura-pura tidur mungkin-

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

Kyuhyun baru menuruni anak tangga lengkap dengan tas rangsel dan seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan. Yah, dia akan berangkat ke sekolah hari ini. Langkahnya terhenti di anak tangga terakhir ketika dilihatnya sang appa yang tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya.

"Kita sarapan bersama dimeja makan." Kata itu yang masuk ke gendang telinga Kyuhyun kemudian sang appa berjalan mendahuluinya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat berangkat mengurungkan niatnya, memilih melangkah ke ruang makan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang hyung dengan tenang menyantap sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Duduklah!" Kata itu berhasil membuat lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti dan sang hyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ne." Kyuhyun duduk dikursinya, menatap sang appa datar.

Tak~ bunyi suara benda yang menyentuh meja kaca ruang makan itu.

Mata Kyuhyun melihat sebuah kunci, mungkin kunci mobil. Secepat itukah tuan Park meminta appanya membelikan satu mobil untuk Kyuhyun? Dan waow, bahkan ini belum dua puluh empat jam ia meminta tapi sudah terkabul begitu saja.

"Sekertaris Park belum memintaku memberikan mobil untukmu, appa sudah menyiapkan mobil ini jauh hari sebelum kau kembali dari Amerika. Ambil dan gunakan untuk sekolah, kasihan sekertaris Park harus mengantar dan menjemputmu. Jika kau tak tau jalan menuju sekolah, aku sudah meminta Hyuk Jae datang kemari untuk berangkat bersamamu hari ini." Kyuhyun tercengang, benarkah ini semua dilakukan untuknya? Tidak, pasti ini semua pekerjaan sekertaris Park!

"Aku selesai." Siwon berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Siwon yang membungkuk sejenak kearah Mr. Choi, "Annyeong~" Ucap Siwon sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua dengan Appanya.

"Mianhae tuan muda, tuan Lee Hyuk Jae sudah menunggu anda didepan." Tiba-tiba muncul bibi Jung, tak lama setelah ucapannya bibi Jung membungkuk sejenak sebelum keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" ucap sang Appa.

"Aku rasa Siwon hyung yang masih marah padaku, dan aku juga merasa kau sama seperti Siwon yang menyalahkanku juga atas kematian eomma. Apa kau tidak berfikir bahwa aku hanyalah anak berumur sembilan tahun waktu itu? Kau-"

"Sudahlah, berangkatlah kesekolah." Sang appa memilih berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan sang anak yang bahkan belum selesai bicara.

"Yak! Choi Young Woon aku belum selesai bicara!"

Prang~ disenggolnya gelas yang ada dimeja itu hingga pecah, sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget 'Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Appa?' Mr. Choi memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Hyuk yang mendengar suara barang pecah langsung masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan memilih melempar kunci mobilnya kearah Hyuk Jae dan

Happ~ Walaupun tidak siap tapi kunci mobil itu pun tertangkap olehnya.

"Kau yang menyetir." Kalimat yang terakhir Hyuk dengar sebelum Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Yak! Dasar evil gila~" Dan Hyuk tau apa yang terjadi tadi, mengalah adalah hal yang terbaik.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

Jam Istirahat adalah hal yang paling ditunggu siswa disekolah bukan? Saat perut mulai terasa lapar setelah mengikuti pelajaran, hampir seluruh siswa memilih berada dikantin untuk menikmati makan setidaknya mengganjal perutnya dan mampu melanjutkan setengah pelajaran lagi sebelum bel tanda pulang dibunyikan.

"Jangan terus melamun dan pesan makanan Kyu." Donghae memilih memulai pembicaraan, dia tak suka ketika suasana ramai malah KyuHyuk diam seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku belum lapar~ lanjutkan saja makan kalian. Aku pergi." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sejak awal dia tidak mau kekantin namun EunHae terlalu pemaksa hingga Kyu tak mampu menolak.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Donghae menggeser duduknya lebih mendekat ke Hyuk, tadi Hae melihat Hyuk keluar dari dalam mobil bersama Kyu, jadi pasti Hyuk tau apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun bukan?

"Entahlah! Tapi sepertinya dia baru bertengkar dengan appanya." Jawab Hyuk.

.

Kyuhyun baru dua hari sekolah disini, jadi dia sama sekali tak mengenal seluk beluk sekolah ini dan sekarang dia malah melangkah entah kemana. Tersesat? Mungkin saja.

Dilihatnya sekeliling tempat ia berdiri, tadi Kyuhyun terus melamun saat melangkahkan kakinya jadi sampailah ia disini. Sepertinya ini belakang sekolah atau- Tunggu!

"Bukankah dia siswa itu?" Yakin Kyuhyun pada dirinya, dia tidak tau namanya tapi dia ingat jelas bahwa namja itu adalah namja yang duduk disebelahnya dan namja yang berbicara informal pada Yesung saem.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berlari kearah namja yang hendak melemparkan batu kearah, entahlah Kyuhyun tak tau tapi yang jelas itu adalah ruangan kelas atau ruang guru?

Namja itu menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Nuguya? Kenapa kau bisa sampai kemari?"

"Aku teman sekelasmu, dan aku duduk disampingmu. Kau tidak tau? Ck." Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah kecewanya, kemudian menatap tajam kearah namja dengan wajah datar itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan kembalilah. Aku tak suka berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Choi Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya, "Dan sekarang aku bukan orang asing kan- em~ Kim Kibum-ssi?" Kyuhyun menatap name tag sang namja, suaranya benar-benar meremehkan di telinga namja yang diketahui bernama Kibum.

"Ck, maumu apa sebenarnya?" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Hanya itu" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau benar-benar namja menyebalkan, siapa kau hingga aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan hanya karena kau ingin mendapat perhatian. Kau-" Kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya, seperti kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuknya. Apa yang sedang dia katakan? Bahkan hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sekarang ia lakukan –ikut campur masalah orang lain-

"Kenapa kau diam?" Kibum mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melempar batu ini kearah sana?"

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kibum dan hendak menarik batu yang dibawa oleh Kibum hingga terjadi tarik menarik.

.

"Yesungie~ bagaimana harimu?" Heechul bertanya, Yesung yang tadi menunduk mengerjakan sesuatu menghentikan gerakannya. Heechul adalah songsaengnim juga di Seoul High School. Bisa dibilang teman satu-satunya bagi Yesung di sekolah ini, entah kenapa semua orang menghindarinya. Mereka semua iri dengan Yesung yang guru baru namun sudah mendapat tempat sebagai wali kelas, mendapatkan ruangan pribadi di sekolah karena jabatannya sebagai guru BP, dan belum lagi ia menjadi idola di sekolah itu. Dan ia bersyukur memiliki Heechul sebagai temannya. Heechul adalah teman masa kecil Yesung, jadi ia tau luar dalam siapa Yesung itu. 'Namja sebatang kara yang hidupnya penuh dengan cobaan' itulah yang ada dipikiran Heechul dan alasan yang membuat Heechul begitu menyayangi Yesung dan sudah menganggapnya sebagai dongsaeng.

"Duduklah hyung, apa kabar? Sudah dua hari kau tak masuk sekolah, mian belum sempat menjengukmu tapi kau malah mendatangi aku lebih dulu. Apa kau sudah sehat? Kau yakin sudah benar-benar sembuh? Seharusnya kau istirahat dulu"

"Apa-apaan ini, belum juga aku duduk tapi kau sudah memberondongku dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan!" Heechul duduk didepan Yesung.

"Hehehe~" Yesung mengusap tengkuknya, "Aku hanya terlalu khawatir hyung, aku berniat menjengukmu hari ini."

"Aku sudah sembuh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Yesungie! Bagaimana harimu selama tidak ada aku?"

"Seperti biasa Kibum-ah selalu mencari gara-gara denganku. Kemarin dia mengunci kamar mandi Lee saem dan mengambil kotak tissue kamar mandi." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau terlalu keras padanya, cobalah sedikit mengalah padanya."

"Anak seperti itu tidak boleh diberi kelembutan hyung nanti dia-"

"Apa kau tidak menyadari jika dia menyukaimu? Bukan sebagai guru tapi sebagai seorang namja?"

"Jangan bercanda hyung~ dia masih muda, dia jenius karena dia berhasil loncat kelas bahkan dua kali. Dan dia tidak sebodoh itu menyukaiku, aku ini namja hyung." Yesung terus menyangkal padahal Kibum pernah menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Apa salahnya?"

"Jelas salah~ ini akan me-"

Cklek~

"Yesung saem, aku melihat murid baru itu bertengkar dengan Kibum dibelakang sekolah. Aku-" Mungkin terlalu panic hingga membuat Park Ha –salah satu siswa kelas XII A5- lupa mengetuk pintu, setelah tak sengaja melihat Kibum seolah hampir memukul seseorang dengan panic Park Ha berlari ke ruangan Yesung.

"Terima kasih informasinya Park Ha-ssi. Kembalilah kekelas tanpa memasang wajah panik. Arra?"

"Ne." Park Ha pun memilih mengundurkan diri dan kembali kekelas.

"Apa perlu bantuanku?" Heechul berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aniyo~ Masuklah kekelas hyung. Bukankah hari ini jadwalmu dikelas ku. Biar aku yang tangani mereka." Yesung memilih berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud Park Ha tadi, Heechul hanya memandang datar Yesung dan memilih masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengajar.

.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari batu itu bodoh!" Kyuhyun masih terus berusaha mempertahankan batu yang ia raih dari Kibum.

"Dan membiarkanmu melepar batu itu? Tentu saja tidak!" Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan batu itu.

Kibum melepaskan tangannya dari gapaiannya pada batu yang berhasil dibawa Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu?" Kibum menghela nafas frustasi.

"Menggagalkan rencana bodohmu itu!" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau-"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Yesung menggema di gendang telinga mereka berdua –BumKyu- ditolehkan kepala mereka berdua menghadap kearah Yesung.

"Waow! Bahkan kau mendengarkan pertengkaran kami saem?" Kibum mendekat kearah Yesung membuat Yesung memundurkan langkahnya. Sadar akan hal itu, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan Kim Kibum?" Yesung memejamkan matanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian membuka matanya kembali. Meredam emosi yang sudah membuncang.

Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakang Kibum kemudian mendekat kearah Kibum dan sengaja menunjukkan batu yang ia pegang. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kibum lagi seolah Kyuhyun tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kim Kibum, ikut keruanganku dan kau jelaskan semuanya disana!" Yesung hendak membalik badanya sebelum,

"Kau tak memintaku juga?" Kyuhyun bertanya,

"Ah~ Kau kembali ke kelasmu. Apa kau tidak dengar suara bel masuk? Ayo Kibum."

Dingin, itulah sikap yang Yesung tunjukan pada Kyuhyun –menurut Kyuhyun-

"Aku juga bersalah disini?" Kyuhyun berucap dingin dan keras.

Lagi-lagi langkah Yesung terhenti dan Kibum menoleh kearah Kyuhyun begitu juga Yesung.

"Aku tau, pasti ini karena ulah Kibum. Jadi aku memaafkanmu kali ini. Kibum, kajja!" Yesung melangkah di ikuti Kibum, tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat menggenggam batu itu. Dan…

Pyar~

Yesung dan Kibum yang baru melangkah dua langkah kemudian terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Dengan refleks mereka berdua –KiSung- menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa sekarang kau akan mengajakku juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai dan Kibum yang melihatnya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun –melempar batu kearah kaca ruang guru-

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung membulatkan matanya.

TBC

Gomawo yang uda review ne. Sekarang review lagi ne ^^

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 2

"Because I'm Yesung"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung or WonSung or KiSung

Other Cast: Choi Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shin Changmin, Kim Heechul.

Rate: T

Summary: Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal mengenal Yesung? Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal membutuhkan Yesung? Dan Kenapa Yesung selalu berada disekitaranku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, dan hanya satu jawabannya. Karena dia adalah Yesung/ Yaoi.

Note: Mianhae updatenya lama, diluar dugaan nae dapat masalah. Padahal niatnya pas liburan sekolah nae bisa update lebih cepat dan banyak chapter.

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Chapter 2

.

Yesung menatap dua muridnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Kibum adalah masalah besarnya disekolah dan entah kenapa murid baru yang satunya juga bertingkah aneh. Saat ini mereka ada diruangan Yesung, BumKyu duduk manis didepan Yesung yang sedang duduk di meja kebesarannya.

Kibum tetap mempertahankan wajah dinginnya itu sambil terus menatap Yesung menantang, sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan pandangan datar.

Yesung menutup matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas sebelum, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sangat jelas Kyuhyun menyeringai kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yesung yang memang condong ke depan, membuat Yesung harus menelan salivanya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bertindak adil saem." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam manik Yesung, dengan cepat Yesung memundurkan wajahnya.

"Mwoya?" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya menyandarkan dirinya di kursi yang ia duduki, Kibum disampingnya hampir menarik kera baju Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung menahan pergerakan tangan Kibum. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Kibum sejenak sambil tersenyum, kemudian menatap Yesung kembali dan senyumnya memudar berganti tatapan tajam.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau Saem? Apa hubunganmu dengan hyung ku? Kenapa kalian berciuman didepan umum? Apa kau tidak-"

Cklek~

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya, KyuSungBum menatap arah pintu yang terbuka tiba-tiba. Menampakkan seorang Tan Hangeng seorang kepala sekolah di Seoul High School.

Yesung kemudian berdiri menghampiri sang kepala sekolah,

"Tan Kyojangnim."

Sang kepala sekolah melangkah menuju kursi Yesung dan duduk disana.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau bukankah kau anak dari Mr. Kim? Dan Kau adalah anak dari Mr. Choi? Oh Astaga, kenapa kalian berdua yang membuat masalah?"

Tan Hangeng tau benar, jika kedua orang tua mereka adalah penyumbang terbesar untuk sekolah ini. Dan bagaiamana cara menghukum mereka? Astaga, sulit sekali berurusan dengan anak dari orang yang berjasa untuk sekolah ini.

"Kau sangat berlebihan Kyojangnim, aku tidak melakukan tindakan criminal yang membahayakan nyawa orang lain. Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja." Jawab Kibum santai, dan ucapannya itu membuat KyuSung harus membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Ehemm.. Aku juga hanya memecahkan kaca jendela ruang guru, akan aku ganti semua kerusakannya. Kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun mengikuti alur yang di ciptakan Kibum.

"Baiklah~ jika begitu aku juga hanya akan menghukum kalian membersihkan seluruh jendela yang ada disekolah ini. Bagaimana?" Tawar Tan Hangeng.

"Baiklah akan aku lakukan." Dan tanpa terduga mereka berdua BumKyu secara kompak mengatakan kalimat itu membuat Yesung dan Tan Hangeng tak percaya.

"Baik! Lakukan sekarang dan jangan pulang sampai kalian selesai membersihkannya. Dan Kau Yesung saem, tugasmu mengawasi mereka."

Dan keluarlah sang kepala sekolah dengan menyisahkan ketidakpercayaan di hatinya.

"Kalian puas?" Yesung menatap satu persatu muridnya itu, "Baiklah lakukan hukumanmu sekarang." Yesung memilih meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan hukumannya, membersihkan setiap jendela kelas yang ada disekolah.

"Hey kau? Apa maksudmu melempar batu kearah ruang guru?"

"Kau bicara denganku?"

"Kau pikir dengan siapa lagi?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti caramu!"

"MWO?"

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap kesal kearah Kyuhyun. Selama ini tidak ada namja yang lebih dingin dan menyebalkan selain dirinya. Dan kenapa namja ini begitu mengcopy kelakuannya.

"Wae?"

"Neo-"

Pletak~ Pletak~

"Au/issh" Ucap BumKyu bersamaan.

"Selesaikan tugas kalian dan jangan menyusahkan Yesung saem lagi, ini hampir sore jika kalian tidak pulang itu bukan masalah buatku. Tapi ingatlah jika kalian tidak pulang Yesung saem juga tidak pulang. Aishh~" Heechul menggerakkan tangannya hendak memukul dan secara refleks BumKyu melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan mereka.

"Dasar anak nakal!" Heechul memilih berlalu meninggalkan BumKyu yang masih pada posisinya.

"Aish~ Guru itu sangat menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Cepat selesaikan ini dan biarkan Yesung saem pulang dengan cepat." Kibum memilih membersihkan jendela kaca dan menghentikan perdebatannya yang belum selesai, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya heran.

'Kau begitu perduli pada Yesung saem, tapi kenapa kau terus menyusahkannya?' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Hey~ berhentilah menatapku seperti itu dan cepat selesaikan ini." Kyuhyun yang ketahuan menatap Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela kaca yang harus ia bersihkan.

.

"Cha~ Selesai." Kyuhyun meletakkan kain kotor itu kedalam ember, hari mulai gelap dan dia merasa badannya begitu lelah. Baiklah~ dia tidak perlu khawatir karena dia membawa mobil sendiri. Tapi dimana namja Kim itu? Apa dia telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang? Ah~ curang sekali dia?

Kyuhyun memilih mengambil tasnya dan memakainya kemudian ia berjalan pulang menuju kearah mobilnya, menghiraukan tentang Kibum dan juga Yesung. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti saat melihat KiSung sedang berdiri berhadapan tidak jauh darinya.

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang Yesung-ah?" Kibum menarik tangan Yesung

"Aniyo~." Yesung menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas darinya, "Kibum-ssi panggil aku dengan sebutan Songsaengnim!"

"Andwe, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai guruku."

"Kibum-ssi."

"Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti Yesung? Aku-"

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau membuang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohmu itu Kibum-ssi. Tidak akan pernah ada cinta diantara sesama namja, kau harus tau itu."

"Lalu kenapa kau berciuman dengan hyung dari namja Choi itu? Bukankah dia juga namja? Kau hanya ingin menolakku sajakan?"

"Kibum-ssi, itu tidak seperti yang kau-"

"Kibum-ah," Kyuhyun melambai dari jauh, membuat tatapan Kibum menjadi tak suka. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman yang terasa aneh, "aku pikir kau meninggalkanku ternyata kau menungguku."

"Siapa yang menunggumu? Ayo kita pulang Yesung saem." Kibum menarik tangan Yesung namun yang ditarik menghentakkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Yesung memilih berlalu dari hadapan BumKyu membuat Kibum harus mengepalkan tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun memilih mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli kemudian berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Yesung adalah orang yang mudah terjaga saat ia tidur, seperti pagi ini –bahkan belum bisa dianggap pagi- waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi saat ponselnya berdering. Membuat Yesung terpaksa membuka matanya dan mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang, di tariknya smartphone yang berada disisi ranjangnya. Alisnya berkerut melihat siapa orang yang menghubunginya pagi buta seperti ini.

"Yeoboseyo."

"…"

"Ne, saya akan kesana sekarang."

Klik~

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat, ada apa lagi sekarang? Dibukanya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian ia turun untuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk kemudian bertemu dengan orang yang menghubunginya barusan.

.

"Maaf mengganggumu pagi buta seperti ini, tuan besar sudah menunggumu." Yesung baru saja turun dari taksi, ia sudah disambut oleh sekertaris Park didepan pintu gerbang.

"Ne, saya mengerti tuan. Saya ingin menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang." Yesung membalas salam Sekertaris Park.

.

Disinilah Yesung sekarang, duduk dihadapan Choi Young Woon. Dia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, mata itu selalu bisa mengintimidasi Yesung tanpa alasan.

Tak~ Tuan Choi dengan kesal meletakkan beberapa lembar foto diatas meja kacanya. Yesung tersentak dan dilihatnya foto dirinya dan Siwon yang sedang berciuman tempoh hari.

"Ini…?" Yesung gugup, ia tidak tau harus berkata apa. Ditatapnya Choi Young Woon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Apa belum cukup semua kebaikanku selama tujuh tahun ini? Bagaimana bisa kau membuat putra sulungku menyukai mu? Ingatlah siapa dirimu? Apa kau ingin membalas dendam dengan menjatuhkan harga diri keluarga Choi?" Young Woon tetap duduk tenang walaupun hatinya sedang bergejolak saat ini.

"Tuan, saya-"

"Mari kita hentikan semuanya sampai disini." Choi Young Woon berdiri dari duduknya, menatap Yesung dengan datar.

"Tuan besar, bagaimana jika tuan muda Siwon kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu? Ini-"

"Lalu membiarkan dia terus jatuh cinta padamu? Omong kosong."

Yesung menunduk, entah apa lagi yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Choi Young Woon memilih meninggalkan ruangan dan menyisahkan Yesung yang berdiri terpaku.

"Huft –menghela nafas berat- mungkin ini yang terbaik." Yesung memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

.

Deg~

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, menahan nafasnya sejenak dan memejamkan matanya sekilas. Kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutup mulutnya tadi dan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Entah kenapa tadi dia merasa begitu haus dan sialnya air minum didalam gelasnya habis, dengan terpaksa ia harus menuju dapur bagaimanapun juga ini masih pukul 4 pagi. Dan tepat saat ia akan menuruni anak tangga dilihatnya seorang Kim Yesung berjalan menuju ruang kerja sang appa. Karena penasaran iapun memilih menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar melewatkan tujuh tahun ku di sini. Dan siapa kau Kim Yesung? Arggg~"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya.

Drettt Drettt Drett

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pesan dari smartphonenya.

"Shin Changmin Babbo" Kyuhyun bergumam lirih, kemudian membuka pesannya.

**Jemput aku dibandara pukul 11, arrata?**

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Yesung baru saja sampai apartement miliknya, didudukkan dirinya diatas sofa miliknya sambil memejamkan matanya merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Kenapa masalah selalu mengintainya? Beginikah susahnya hidup sendirian?

"Appa~ Eomma~ Bogoshipoyo."

Tes~ Tes~ Airmata itu tidak dapat dibendung lagi, dia merindukan saat-saat ia berkumpul dengan sang appa dan eommanya. Berbagi rasa sakit dan senang bersama. Ini terasa sulit untuknya, sendirian~ biarlah saat ini ia menangis.

Drett Drett Drett

Dibukanya mata sipit miliknya dan menatap senduh smartphone miliknya.

"Yeoboseyo Chullie hyung, waeyo?"

"_Ih, kau to the point sekali." Cibir Heechul disebrang sana._

"Mianhae, ada apa?" Yesung mencoba tersenyum sambil menghapus jejak airmata dipipi tirusnya.

"_Gwaenchanayo?" Heechul selalu tau apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya itu._

"Wae? Aku baik, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"_Suaramu berbeda dari biasanya. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?"_

"Aku baru bangun tidur, jadi suaraku memang terdengar aneh."

"_Begitukah? Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah padamu. Ini hari minggu jadi selamat bermalas-malasan."_

"Ne, lalu ada apa kau menelponku?"

"_Omo~ Aku hampir lupa. Hey~ bantu aku lagi kali ini."_

"Ne, Mwoya?"

"_Jemput adikku dibandara satu jam lagi ne. Bolehkan? Tentu saja aku memaksakan jika kau menolak."_

"Aish~ jika begitu kenapa kau bertanya?"

"_Hehehe. Bantu aku ne, sekarang aku sedang kencan jadi tidak bisa diganggu. Gomapta Yesungie~ Saranghae."_

Klik~

"Aishh~ Dia selalu menutup telponnya tiba-tiba. Dasar aneh." Yesung tersenyum.

"Cha~ Setidaknya aku ada kegiatan hari ini." Yesung memilih menyiapkan dirinya untuk menjemput adik sang sahabat.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Bahkan dia tidak mengabariku apa-apa, sekarang dengan seenaknya menyuruhku datang kebandara? Yang benar saja! Lalu kenapa aku malah datang se-"

Brak~ Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh kedepan karena dorongan dari belakang

"Au~ Hey, kalau-" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat siapa yang mendorongnya tidak sengaja itu.

"Mianhae~ tadi ada yang mendorongku ke- Choi Kyuhyun?" Yesung mengerjap lucu menatap orang didepannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Nan? Kau fikir apa yang orang lakukan dibandara? Hanya ada dua jawaban bukan? Dan sekarang aku sedang tidak membawa koper atau- ehem.. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Ternyata kau begitu banyak bicara saem." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan setelahnya ia meninggalkan Yesung berdiri terpaku di hadapannya.

"Aish~ Dasar otak bodoh! Apa yang aku fikirkan?" Yesung memukul-mukul kepalanya, merasa bodoh karena terpesona akan senyuman Kyuhyun barusan. Ia pun memilih berjalan kembali.

.

Entah bagaimana, hingga saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri bersebelahan berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang juga menunggu kedatangan keluarganya atau mungkin pacarnya atau mungkin temannya di sini. Suasana terasa canggung bagi murid dan guru ini.

Hingga muncullah satu demi satu orang yang baru tiba ke bandara membuat beberapa orang disamping Yesung berhamburan untuk menyambut mereka membuat Yesung yang sedang melamun dan tak siap harus terjungkal dan membuat Yesung hampir jatuh sebelum.

"Ah.."

Grep~ Yesung memejamkan matanya takut, namun nyatanya ada sepasang lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya. Dibuka matanya perlahan dan benar, dia tidak jatuh.

"Omo~" Yesung melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan itu dan menatap tak percaya pada orang yang memeluknya tadi.

"Gomapta~ Mianhae."

"Haish~ selain kau banyak bicara kau juga ceroboh saem. Ckckck." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun meninggalkan Yesung, namja itu entah kenapa selalu membuat Yesung mati gaya.

"Oh~ Yunho-ah!" Yesung yang tadi berada dibelakang Kyuhyun berlari lewati Kyuhyun ketika ia melihat orang yang ditunggunya. Membuat langkah Kyuhyun harus berhenti seketika.

"Hyung!" Entah kenapa Yesung dengan seenaknya saja memeluk Yunho begitu erat dan yang dipeluk dengan senang hati membalas pelukkannya.

"Ehemm.."

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya mana kala mendengar suara deheman dari seseorang.

"Ah~ Mianhamnida Yunho-ssi, aku hanya-"

"Gwaenchana hyung~ Emmm dimana Heechul hyung? Apa dia sedang berkencan lagi dengan kekasihnya? Aish~ padahal sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya. Seharunya dia menjemputku" Omel Yunho panjang lebar

"Aigoo~ Kau sama seperti Chullie hyung ternyata. Simpan saja marahmu itu nanti untuknya." Yesung tersenyum meremehkan, membuat Yunho harus ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah aku akan memarahinya nanti setelah sampai dirumah, em hyung-"

"Ehemm.."

Yesung melirik kearah orang yang ada dibelakang Yunho, menatapnya lucu sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia cemburu?

"Apa dia namjachingumu? Heechul hyung sering cerita padaku tentang kelakuanmu yang mengikuti jejaknya." Yesung mencibir sekali lagi, Yunho hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman. Kemudian ia menatap Changmin yang sempat ia lupakan sejenak tadi.

"Changmin-ah kenal-"

"Kyuhyun-ah~ Kau benar-benar menjemputku?" Changmin memilih menghiraukan Yunho kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Yesung.

"Ah~ dia begitu pencemburu hyung. Dia lebih mirip yeojakan?." Keluh Yunho lirih membuat Yesung berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Begitulah uke~" Jawab Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Yunho sayang.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut kerumah hyung?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

"Aniyo~ Aku masih ada urusan. Kau pulanglah~ Hati-hati dijalan. Annyeong." Jawab Yesung kemudian ia memilih pulang mendahului mereka.

"Dia pasti menghindariku?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ye?"

"Aniyo, ayo kita pulang." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Changmin.

"Itulah temanmu!" Lirih Yunho sambil mengacak rambut Changmin gemas.

"Yak! Kau suka sekali merusak tatanan rambutku!" Kesal Changmin.

.

Yesung memilih menaiki taksi untuk sampai ke apartemennya, Kyuhyun? Dari sekian banyak orang didunia ini, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menjadi teman Yunho? Begitu sempitkan dunia ini? Kenapa semakin banyak hal yang membuatnya terus terhubung dengan keluarga Choi itu?

.

"Hyung~ Cepat katakan siapa Kim Yesung itu?" Kyuhyun terus bertanya pada Yunho sejak didalam mobil hingga ia sampai di apartement Yunho.

"Geumanhae." Yunho merasa jengah, ada apa dengan namja Choi ini?

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau menjawabku?"

"Yak! Choi Kyuhyun, jangan terus mengganggu Yunhoku, apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya Changmin-ah!"

"Aish~" Changmin memilih duduk dan mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Jika kau ingin tau, kenapa kau tak bertanya padanya? Sudahlah~ Aku mau mandi dulu." Yunho memilih meninggalkan dua orang itu, lelah juga menghadapi duo evil itu.

"Yak! Yunho-ah, aku emmmpppt-" Changmin membungkam mulut sahabatnya itu, yang dibungkam hanya membulatkan matanya kemudian melepaskan bungkaman itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

Pletak~

"Au..Appo!"

"Rasakan itu, sudah ku bilang jangan banyak bicara. Yunho tidak suka dipaksa. Aku akan membantumu, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan namja tadi?" Changmin melirihkan suaranya.

"Kau ingat orang yang aku ceritakan tempo hari, namja manis yang membuatku penasaran itu. Dia orangnya."

"Omo~ jeongmal? Aish baiklah aku akan membantumu."

Grep~

"Gomawo Changmin-ah." Kyuhyun memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Aish~ kenapa Yunho mandi lama sekali?" Kyuhyun saat ini berada didapur bersama Changmin yang sedang membuat minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

"Begitulah dia~ biarkan dia menikmati mandinya." Jawab Changmin sambil terus berkutat dengan minuman yang diraciknya.

"Emm~ Kenapa kau datang ke korea? Apa kau berniat menetap di sini?" Kyuhyun membuka kulkas kemudian mengeluarkan buah dari dalamnya dan memakan sebutir anggur.

"Aniyo~ Yunho hanya mendapat jatah libur kerja dan dia merindukan hyungnya. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku ikut berlibur dengannya kemari."

"Ahhh~"

.

"Aku pulang~" Heechul baru saja sampai di appartemennya, dilihatnya ada tiga pasang sepatu di sana? Mungkin saja Yesung dan teman Yunho. Dengan santai Heechul masuk kedalam dapur berniat untuk mengambil minuman namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ada dua orang yang sedang menjelajahi dapur kesayangannya.

'Berani sekali mereka? Dia bukan seperti Yesung ataupun Yunho?' Iner Heechul, dengan hati-hati Heechul meraih benda yang ada didekatnya, setidaknya benda ini dapat melumpuhkan dua orang kurang ajar itu.

Dengan langkah pelan Heechul berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya, karena mereka terlalu asyik untuk mengobrol.

"Aniyo~ Yunho hanya mendapat jatah libur kerja dan dia merindukan hyungnya. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku ikut berlibur dengannya kemari."

"Ahhh~"

Dan

Bukk~ Bukk~ Bukk~

"Auw.."

"Yak! Auw.."

Bukk~ Bukk~

"Beraninya kau mencuri makanan dari kulkasku? Siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

Bukk~ Bukk~

"Ah- Yunho-ah tolong ka-"

"Hyung~ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

"Salah sendiri kau memakan buah yang ada dikulkasku." Heechul membuang mukanya merajuk, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin harus meratapi tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit akibat pukulan Heechul barusan.

"Chankamman, bukankah kau Choi Kyuhyun? Kau-"

"Heechul saem, annyeong~" Sapa Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Heechul.

"Astaga~ jadi dia muridmu hyung? Choi Kyuhyun sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Maafkan hyungku ne."

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Annyeong~" Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

.

"Sial sekali hari ini, ah~ badanku sakit semua rasanya. Pukulannya begitu-"

Plak~ Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika mendengar suara. Dilihatnya Hyung dan Appanya yang sedang bicara didepan ruang tamu.

"Apakah kau ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Choi?" Siwon menatap tajam kearah appanya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan dari sorotan matanya itu.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya menatap appa dan hyungnya yang sedang bertengkar, bukankah selama ini hanya dirinya yang merasa terasingkan?

"Aku mencintainya appa, tidak bisakah?" Siwon tetap pada pandangan datarnya.

'Sebenarnya siapa kau Kim Yesung?' Tanya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi didalam hatinya.

TBC

Happy New Year 2015

Itu tandanya sebentar lagi Yesung comeback, D-124 Clouds Time

Waiting for Yesung

Mian kalau Chapter 2 mengecewakan.

comentjuseo jeball! #Gomawo #Bow

CloudSparkyuLove


	4. Chapter 3

"Because I'm Yesung"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung or WonSung or KiSung

Other Cast: Choi Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul.

Rate: T

Summary: Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal mengenal Yesung? Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal membutuhkan Yesung? Dan Kenapa Yesung selalu berada disekitaranku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, dan hanya satu jawabannya. Karena dia adalah Yesung/ Yaoi.

Note: Nae update lebih cepat kan? Hehehhe. Emmm… Gomawo buat kalian yang nyempetin baca dan review ne. Oiya, nae baru sadar kalo selama ini marganya changmin salah. Seharusnya kan Shim yah? Mian, nae sampai ditegur ma shippernya. Kkkk~ Gomawo sudah mengingatkan dan Changmin yang saya maksud disini memang Changmin TVXQ, emang siapa lagi yang di sandingkan dengan Yunho kalo bukan dia. Hihihihi

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 3

.

"Sial sekali hari ini, ah~ badanku sakit semua rasanya. Pukulannya begitu-"

Plak~ Langkah Kyuhyun berhenti ketika mendengar suara. Dilihatnya Hyung dan Appanya yang sedang bicara didepan ruang tamu.

"Apakah kau ingin menghancurkan nama baik keluarga Choi?" Siwon menatap tajam kearah appanya, tak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan dari sorotan matanya itu.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya menatap appa dan hyungnya yang sedang bertengkar, bukankah selama ini hanya dirinya yang merasa terasingkan?

"Aku mencintainya appa, tidak bisakah?" Siwon tetap pada pandangan datarnya.

'Sebenarnya siapa kau Kim Yesung?' Tanya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi didalam hatinya.

"Cinta macam apa yang kau maksud Choi Siwon? Kau-" Mr. Choi menghentikan ucapannya mana kala melihat anak bungsunya berdiri mematung didepan pintu, "Choi Kyuhyun, jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru pulang?" Mr. Cho sepertinya mengalihkan pembicaraan, lebih memilih menghampiri anaknya itu dan melupakan Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mianhae appa, aku baru pulang dari rumah teman." Mr. Choi berdiri tepat didepan Kyuhyun, tangannya terangkat keatas membuat Kyuhyun dengan refleks memundurkan langkahnya waspada, membuat Choi Young Woon menghentikan gerakannya.

"Cha cepatlah mandi dan beristirahan, Jaljayo." Choi Young Woon menggenggam tangannya yang masih terangkat kemudian menurunkannya, padahal niat awalnya adalah ingin mengelus rambut sang anak. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya itu untuk memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Lirih Kyuhyun, ia pun dengan cuek melangkah menghampiri Choi Siwon –hyungnya-

"Siwon hyung, seharusnya kau mendengarkan kata-kata appa."

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa, lebih baik kau diam." Ucap Siwon dingin seperti biasa lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

"Setidaknya kau dengarkan penjelasanku hyung. Sudahlah, aku lelah hari ini." Kyuhyun juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadinya yang ada diatas.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Apa kau menemukan informasi dari Yunho?" Kyuhyun baru mendudukan dirinya dicafe tempat ia melakukan janji dengan Changmin, pertanyaan itulah yang sudah dilontarkan. Membuat Changmin berdecak sebal.

"Ciiih, bahkan kau baru mendudukan dirimu. Apa begitu pentingkah dirinya bagimu?" Changmin mencibir.

"Aniyo~ Aku hanya penasaran dengannya. Aku hampir mati gila karena terus memikirkan kemungkinan tentangnya Changmin-ah."

"Hah~ Aku tidak tau apa info ini penting untukmu atau tidak. Yang jelas-"

"Aish~ Kau terlalu berbelit, palliwa jelaskan padaku."

Cukup sudah, Changmin belum pernah melihat sahabatnya ini begitu penasaran dengan seseorang. Membuat Changmin kesal saja.

"Pelayan, aku pesan sesuatu." Changmin mengangkat tangannya berharap pelayan yang dipanggilnya segera ke mejanya.

"Yak! Shim Changmin, kau-"

"Setidaknya kita pesan minum dulu Kyu. Bahkan kau menemuiku dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Ciih~"

Kyuhyun memilih diam, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi tempat ia duduk. Bagaimanapun juga ia membutuhkan informasi dari Changmin. Mengalah adalah pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Changmin membaca buku menu yang ada digenggamannya.

"Terserah kau saja, kau selalu tau apa mauku." Kyuhyun menjawab malas.

"Baiklah, aku pesan 2 minuman spesial cafe ini. Gomawo." Changmin menyerahkan buku menunya. Dan pelayan pun meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau bisa jelaskan padaku sekarang?"

"Namanya Kim Yesung, dia adalah teman masa kecil Heechul hyung. Dan yang Yunhoku tau, Kim Yesung adalah namja sebatang kara yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya tujuh tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Dia begitu sial karena dia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan seluruh kerabatnya datang padanya hanya untuk menguras kekayaan orang tuanya. Sekarang setelah mereka mendapatkan semuanya, Yesung ditinggal begitu saja. Heechul hyung datang padanya dan menolongnya. Selesai." Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya.

"Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang le-"

"Hanya itu Kyu, dan aku tidak tau informasi apa yang ingin kau tau lagi."

"Baiklah~ Gomawo. Cha kita nikmati minumannya."

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu setelah kejadian BumKyu membersihkan jendela sekolah, dan Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi melihat Kibum mengganggu Yesung saem lagi. Sepertinya sifat asli namja itu keluar, Kibum yang dingin dan acuh pada sekitarnya. Hah, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa khawatir pada namja itu. Sepertinya namja itu telah patah hati karena penolakan dari Yesung saem dan terlebih ia mengetahui fakta baru jika Siwon -hyungnya- telah mencuri ciuman dari Yesungnya.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah sampingnya, Kibum nampak serius mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Jung saem. Kim Yesung, entah mengapa dia begitu menyuri perhatian Kyuhyun. Bahkan sampai hari ini pun ia belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Tempo hari penjelasan Changmin sahabatnya, tak membuatnya puas. Ada hal yang terus mengganjal dipikirannya.

Brak~

"Oh." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya kaget karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun melamun.

"Kau~ Sejak tadi terus melamun sampai pembelajaran usai. Dan sudah kukatakan bukan jika jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Kibum setelah menggebrak meja Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan ruang kelas yang baru disadari Kyuhyun sudah kosong.

"Aish~ namja itu begitu pemarah." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Evil babbo kenapa kau masih dikelas." Eunhyuk sang sahabat masuk kedalam kelas Kyuhyun diikuti Donghae yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ah~ bisakah kau tidak menggangguku sehari saja?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Hey~ Apa kau tau gossip baru?" Eunhyuk menghiraukan ucapan Kyuhyun dan memilih duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Ah~ Lee Hyuk Jae jangan suka menebar gossip, lagi pula mana Kyuhyun peduli." Donghae mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun –duduk dikursi Kibum-

"Kau sangat mengerti aku Donghae hyung." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum imut.

"Ciiih~ kau menjijikan." Eunhyuk mencibir.

"Aish~ kau memang- sudahlah aku mau ke kantin." Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau yakin tak ingin mendengar gossip tentang wali kelasmu? Atau mungkin kau sudah tau." Eunhyuk nampak berfikir, "Baiklah kita kekant-"

"Gosip apa hyukie?" Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri memilih duduk kembali dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Membuat EunHae melotot kaget dan tak percaya.

"Bukan gossip besar, hanya-"

"Palliwa!"

"Itu…itu-" Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu penasaran.

"Hey~ katakan apa?" Kyuhyun nampak tak sabar, membuat Donghae harus menarik tangan Kyuhyun bermaksud agar ia menjauh dari Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyu?" Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyu tersadar akan apa yang dilakukannya barusan.

"Ah~Mianhae, aku hanya terlalu penasaran." Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya, menatap lembut kedua temannya.

"Yak! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tidak bolehkah aku penasaran tentang wali kelasku sendiri?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal.

"Ah~ jangan lakukan lagi, kau membuatku takut. Aura iblismu tadi begitu mengerikan." Ucap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah melunak.

"Hehehhe, mian."

"Oiya~ gossip yang tersebar dikalangan para fujoshi -siswa sekolah- jika Yesung saem sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu muridnya bahkan ada gossip jika Yesung saem telah berciuman."

"MWO? Gosip macam apa itu? Ais~" Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di Kursi.

"Wae? Tapi kita memang melihat Yesung saem berciuman dengan nam- emmmmpp" Kyuhyun menutup mulut Hyukie refleks, tadi dia melihat bayangan seseorang yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas dan benar saja.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Hehehhe~ jika bercanda jangan berlebihan Hyukkie." Kyuhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu, kemudian berbisik "Jangan sembarangan bicara, disini banyak orang." Kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hae hyung sepertinya kau harus membawa temanmu ini kekelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Palli!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ais~ hari ini kau benar-benar aneh Kyu." Donghae merasa merinding dengan senyuman yang diciptakan Kyuhyun jadi dia lebih memilih meninggalkan kelas.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Yunho-ah~" Changmin sedang bersandar di pundak Yunho

"Hemm…" Jawab Yunho yang sedang focus pada TV yang sedang ia tonton sekarang.

"Menurutmu apa Kyunnie jatuh cinta pada Kim Yesung?"

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? Kyuhyun selalu menentang tentang hubungan sesama namja, kau tau. Mungkin dia hanya penasaran saja."

"Tapi dia nampak berbeda saat bertanya tentang Kim Yesung, tadinya aku juga berfikiran sama sepertimu. Yang aku tau, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tidak mudah ditebak."

"Changminie~" Yunho menggeser duduknya membuat Changmin harus merelakan sandarannya pada pundak Yunho.

Yunho menghadap kearah Changmin dan memegang kedua pipinya, "Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun, kau membuatku cemburu."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya me- emmpttt." Dan pada akhirnya Yunho benar-benar kesal dibuat Changmin, tanpa babibu iapun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir sang namja awalnya hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara namun yang terjadi malah lumatan lumatan lembut yang diciptakan Yunho untuk mengeksplor bibir namja miliknya.

Hingga~ Cklek~

"Aku pul- Aigooo aigoo aigoo~" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emmmpt-" Changmin mendorong kuat tubuh Yunho hingga ciuman itu terlepas, membuat Yunho harus berdecak sebal.

"Aish~ Kau membuatku merindukan namjaku saja. Setidaknya jika ingin melakukan ciuman lakukan didalam kamar. Ck." Heechul berdecak lagi kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Yak! Dasar hyung gila. Apa keluargamu semuanya seperti itu? Mesum!" Ucap Changmin malu, pipinya memerah dibuatnya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?"

"MWO? Ak-Emmmpttt"

Dan sepertinya Yunho belum benar-benar puas tadi.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Cha~ Akhirnya selesai. Omo sudah pukul berapa ini?" Yesung melihat jam dinding yang ada diruangannya, sepertinya ia terlalu larut dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"Pasti yang lainnya sudah pulang, baiklah!" Yesung membersihkan ruangannya sedikit agar terlihat lebih bersih. Dan diapun siap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Klik~ Pintu ruangan Yesung tertutup sempurna, iapun memilih berjalan menuju lorong kosong untuk sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

Saat kakinya baru melangkah beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang membuatnya kaget dan tarikan itu membuat punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

"Auu~" Yesung memejamkan matanya, kemudian saat matanya hampir terbuka tiba-tiba ia merasakan bibirnya dilumat oleh seseorang.

"Emmmtppp." Yesung merontah dalam ciuman tak terduga itu, siapa yang berani menyiumnya seperti ini?

.

"OH!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Lagi-lagi kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan Kim Yesung, awalnya saat bel berbunyi Kyuhyun sudah berniat untuk pulang. Bahkan ia sudah berada di depan mobilnya, namun saat ia hendak masuk kedalam mobil matanya menangkap sosok Kibum yang bergerak gelisah. Membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Dan lebih merasa penasaran lagi ketika Kibum hanya berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun, dan sesekali menatap ruangan Yesung saem yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun semakin gila ketika ia menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung saem belum pulang, dan apa yang akan dilakukan Kibum? Entah kenapa Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menunggu seperti Kibum, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan namja dingin itu. Hingga penantiannya berakhir saat melihat Kim Yesung keluar dari ruangannya dan tanpa terduga Kibum menarik tangan Yesung dan mendorongnya ketembok dan Kibum dengan berani mencium Yesung seperti itu.

.

Plak~ Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Kibum, setelah cukup lama akhirnya Yesung dapat melepaskan ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Dan Yesung tak menyangkah jika pelakunya adalah Kibum.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung mencoba membuat suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Yesungie~ bahkan aku sudah mencobanya, mencoba menjauh darimu, mencoba tidak mengusikmu dan mencoba melupakanmu. Tapi ini terlalu berat untukku, Ottokeh?" Kibum namja dingin itu terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Kibum-ssi, aku-"

"Kau tidak taukan, kau tidak akan pernah tau sedalam apa rasa yang aku miliki untukmu. Kau-"

Grep~

"Kibumie~ Mianhae." Yesung memeluk Kibum dengan erat, entah kenapa ia merasa bersalah telah membuat namja ini menangis.

Kibum membalas pelukannya menyalurkan rasa piluh dihatinya, menangis dalam diam.

"Tidak seharusnya seperti ini." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya menatap senduh kearah Kibum, "Kau adalah muridku dan aku adalah gurumu, kau juga harus ingat satu hal jika kita sa-"

"Sama-sama namja? Kau selalu mengatakan omong kosong untuk menolakku, apa yang harus a-"

"Tidak ada, hanya lupakan aku Kibumie. Jeball!" Yesung menatap Kibum memohon.

"Kau, sekarang pulanglah! Gomawo telah mencintaiku, annyeong~" Yesung memilih meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

'Mianhae Kibumie, aku hanya ingin melindungimu' Ucap Yesung dalam hati.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat setelah memastikan Kibum pergi dengan aman, entah kenapa ia menjadi begitu perduli dengan Kibum. Saat melihat kejadian tadi, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Siwon sang hyung.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, tujuannya hanya satu mencari Kim Yesung. Namja itu harus menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya padanya.

"Sial! Dimana dia?" Kyuhyun terus berputar, hingga matanya menangkap sosok itu sedang berdiri sendirian di pinggir jalan. Kyuhyun berlari dan menarik Yesung dengan kuat.

"Au~" kaget Yesung, "Kyuhyun-ssi?" Ucapnya setelah melihat orang yang menariknya.

"Kim Yesung! Sebenarnya siapa kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan appaku dan hyungku?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam manik Yesung.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Kyuhyun-ssi ini sakit." Yesung mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun namun sia-sia, semakin ia meronta genggaman itu semakin kuat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku maka aku akan melepaskanmu?"

"Jawaban apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Kau apa kau adalah namja perayu murahan yang hanya memanfaatkan uang dari namja kaya? Cihh~ Atau-"

PLAK~

Yesung menghentakan tangannya kuat hingga genggaman itu terlepas dan langsung menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Geumanhae! Kau tak berhak menilai seseorang seperti itu."

"Kau berani menamparku? Lalu jika kau bukan namja murahan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Siwon hyung dan Kibum? Kau membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu dan kau menolak mereka, Apa kau ingin mereka mengemis cinta padamu kemudian dengan leluasa kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan ua-"

PLAK~

"Cukup Kyuhyun-ssi, kau sudah cukup keterlaluan. Ucapanmu sungguh menyakitkan hati." Yesung menunduk.

"Baiklah~ Cukup bagiku untuk tau tentangmu." Kyuhyun dengan tega meninggalkan Yesung sendirian.

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Kejadian semalam cukup membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala, rasanya hari ini dia malas untuk berangkat kesekolah. Tapi jika ia tidak berangkat, appanya pasti akan marah padanya. Dengan enggan Kyuhyun memakai tasnya, dia sudah selesai melakukan ritual paginya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, sekarang ia hanya perlu turun untuk sarapan kemudian berangkat. Dia tidak perduli jika ia harus terlambat, bukankah ia memang malas berangkat hari ini?

Drett Drett Drett Drett

"Aish~ Siapa yang menghubungi pagi-pagi." Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya yang masih berada diatas ranjang.

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Kyu~ Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

Kyuhyun menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya mana kala suara dari seberang begitu keras dan menggebu

"Aish~ Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu hyukie? Aku masih dirumah, ada apa?" Kesal Kyuhyun.

"_Hehehe. Mian, aku hanya terlalu terkejut Kyu. Ada gossip yang menghebohkan disekolah"_

"Ada apa lagi? Aku tak mau mendengar gossip murahanmu itu."

"_Tapi ini sangat menghebohkan Kyu~ ini."Donghae merebut ponsel Eunhyuk_

"_Kyunnie, di mading ada photo Yesung saem sedang berciuman di lorong sekolah. Dan itu adalah siswa dari sekolah ini, sayangnya wajahnya tak terlihat. Dan yang paling menghebohkan, dia adalah namja."_

"_Yak! Lee Donghae kau merebut ponselku."_

"Oh"

"_Mwo? Hanya Oh?"Ucap Donghae tak percaya_

"_Yeoboseyo Kyunnie? Donghae kurang ajar sekali, dia."_

"Sudahlah Hyukie, aku tutup telponnya. Nanti aku terlambat."

Klik.

.

"Bagaimana Hyukkie?"

"Dia mematikan telponnya, aishh~"

"Dia memang susah ditebak." Lirih Donghae

Pletak~

"Yak! Kenapa-"

"Kau menyebalkan Hae-ah~" Eunhyuk merajuk kemudian meninggalkan Donghae begitu saja.

"Yak! Lee Hyuk Jae, aku minta maaf~"

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

"Aish~ mereka berdua hanya merusak mood pagiku yang memang sudah rusak sejak tadi." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga, merasa kesal dengan EunHae terlebih pada Kim Yesung itu.

Pyar~

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pecahan gelas dari arah meja makan, membuatnya harus berlari dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah appa katakan bukan jika kau harus menjauhi Kim Yesung!"

"Geumanhae Appa, aku tidak akan menuruti apa maumu."

"CHOI SIWON!" Teriak Choi Young Woon.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, lagi-lagi Kim Yesung. Dengan marah Kyuhyun menghampiri hyungnya dan entah keberanian dari mana Kyuhyun menampar sang hyung keras.

PLAK~

"Hentikan Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah, sang appa yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Choi Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Mr. Choi tak percaya.

Siwon menatap tajam Kyuhyun, menantangnya dengan mata yang sama-sama menunjukkan amarah.

"Kim Yesung tidak pantas untuk dicintai, dia hanya namja murahan yang memanfaatkan uang korbannya. Dia-"

PLAK~

Giliran Siwon yang menampar Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Apa hakmu mengatakan itu? Sudah ku bilangkan jika kau tidak tau apa-apa."

"Aku tidak akan bicara seperti ini jika aku tidak tau, kau namja bodoh-"

PLAK~

"Apa yang kau tau? Hah? Kau hanya tau jika kau merasa tidak bersalah atas kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa eommakan? Kau merasa kau masih kecil?"

"Siwon hentikan!" Choi Young Woon mencoba melerai perang mulut antara hyung dan dongsaeng ini.

"Kau picik sekali, apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku selama tujuh tahun ini? Lalu kau berhak menghukumku seperti ini, mengacuhkanku tanpa sebab, membenciku tanpa sebab, aku bisa terima itu. Tapi aku tak bisa terima jika kau menentang appa hanya karena namja murahan seperti Kim Yes-"

"Kau tak berhak mengatakan Kim Yesung seperti itu! Kau seharusnya merasa berdosa dan berhutang budi padanya. Kau-"

"Atas dasar apa kau memintaku untuk merasa berdosa padanya?"

"Choi Siwon geummanhae!" Mr. Choi sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk melihat pertengkaran ini, ia pun hanya bisa mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan

"Cukup appa melindunginya, cukup appa menutupi semuanya, cukup." Siwon berteriak marah.

"Yak! Choi Siwon, kau tak berhak berteriak seperti itu pada appa." Kyuhyun mendekati sang appa, "Gwaenchana?"

"Ne, sekarang lebih baik kau berangkat sekolah Kyu."

"Ani appa, aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua. Aku muak semua tentang Kim Yesung, ak-"

"Kau, bukan hanya membunuh eomma. Tapi kau juga merengut seluruh sumber kebahagian Kim Yesung. Kau-"

"Choi Siwon." Lirih Sang Appa membuat Siwon menghentikan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan tangannya bergetar, entahlah!

"Kau memang tak tau apa-apa tapi kau selalu merasa tau, otak jeniusmu itu memang tak berguna." Siwon meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja.

"Hyung~ Apa maksudmu tadi, hyung-" Kyuhyun hampir mengejar Siwon namun tangannya ditahan oleh sang appa.

"Appa, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku harus mendapatkan jawaban dar-"

"Dalam kecelakaan itu bukan hanya eomma yang meninggal tapi juga kedua orang tua Kim Yesung."

Deg~

"Ap…Appa." lirih Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya

.

~Because Im Yesung~

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan begitu cepat, menghiraukan keselamatannya. Semua kejadian beberapa hari ini berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"_Namanya Kim Yesung, dia adalah teman masa kecil Heechul hyung. Dan yang Yunhoku tau, Kim Yesung adalah namja sebatang kara yang ditinggal mati kedua orang tuanya tujuh tahun lalu karena kecelakaan. Dia begitu sial karena dia terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dan seluruh kerabatnya datang padanya hanya untuk menguras kekayaan orang tuanya. Sekarang setelah mereka mendapatkan semuanya, Yesung ditinggal begitu saja. Heechul hyung datang padanya dan menolongnya. Selesai." _

Ciitttt~ Kyuhyun mengerem mobilnya, dia terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya sampai hampir mengabaikan lampu merah.

"Jadi, aku adalah orang yang menyebabkan kemalanganmu?"

"_Kau berani menamparku? Lalu jika kau bukan namja murahan, apa yang kau lakukan pada Siwon hyung dan Kibum? Kau membuat mereka jatuh cinta padamu dan kau menolak mereka, Apa kau ingin mereka mengemis cinta padamu kemudian dengan leluasa kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk berfoya-foya dan menghabiskan ua-"_

"Dan dengan kejamnya aku mengatakan itu padamu?"

"_Kyunnie, di mading ada photo Yesung saem sedang berciuman di lorong sekolah. Dan itu adalah siswa dari sekolah ini, sayangnya wajahnya tak terlihat. Dan yang paling menghebohkan, dia adalah namja."_

"Aku harus-"

Tinn Tinn Tinnnnnn

"Sial! Aku harus cepat sampai." Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Yesung saem memiliki orientasi menyimpang, dan lebih bodohnya dia berhubungan dengan siswanya sendiri."

"Yesung saem ternyata gay, oh."

"Itu yang aku harapkan, Yesung saem memang sangat manis untuk ukuran namja."

"Aku yakin dia pasti ukenya."

Yesung, sepanjang ia berjalan semua orang membicarakannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu malu, apa salahnya? Kenapa tega sekali orang yang menempel photo itu di mading sekolah?

Tidak adakah yang membelanya? Tidak adakah yang mau memeluknya dan menutup telinganya? Atau hanya mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Sekali lagi, semuanya hanya mimpi.

'Appa..Eomma..' Lirihnya dalam hati.

Dengan berat hati ia mencabut photo yang bertengger di mading sekolah.

Kibum melihatnya dari jauh, dia ingin sekali menolong Yesung tapi jika ia lakukan maka semuanya akan semakin rumit.

.

"Kyu, kau datang sangat terlambat. Semua orang mencibir Yesung saem, dia-"

"Dimana Yesung saem?" Potong Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku melihatnya kearah mading sekolah sepertinya dia akan mengambil photo yang menempel di mading itu." Balas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Baiklah, gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan duo Eunhae.

"Bukankah tadi dia bilang tidak perduli?" Donghae baru membuka suara.

"Dasar aneh!" Tambah Eunhyuk

.

Yesung membalik badannya dan menghela nafas berat, dia bisa melewati semuanya.

'Pasti bisa!' Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kyuhyun.

Deg~

'Namja itu, pasti dia akan mengolok-olokku lagi? Atau bahkan membuka semua rahasiaku?' Iner Yesung.

'Jangan bergerak, aku mohon jangan bergerak!' Iner Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan Yesung yang terpaku ditempatnya dan Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan kearah Yesung. Hingga Kyuhyun sampai didepan Yesung, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau, apa kau ingin mengolok-olokku seperti me-"

Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika tangan Kyuhyun dengan lancang menutup kedua telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tutuplah telingamu saem dan jangan dengarkan mereka yang menghinamu. Mereka tak tau apa-apa." Kyuhyun, walaupun samar namun suaranya cukup terlihat bergetar.

"Kau a-"

Grep~

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung harus menghentikan ucapannya akibat pelukan mendadak Kyuhyun.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yakso!" Bisik Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung, disisi lain Kibum mengepalkan tangannya erat dan EunHae menatap tak percaya "Ap..apa yang dilakukannya?" ucap Donghae terbata.

"Bukankah...bukankah kau bilang Kyu tak perduli Hae-ah?" tambah Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Omo. Apakah dia namja yang ada difoto itu bersama Yesung saem?"

"Bukankah dia anak baru?"

"Maldo Andwe!"

Dan komentar lainnya dari orang disekitar yang menyaksikan KyuSung.

TBC

Sudah terpuaskan bukan rasa penasarannya? Dan saya juga update cepat. Jadi sekarang, bolehkah saya meminta review?

Dan buat silent readers, gomawo juga uda nyempetin baca tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Emmm... Kalau saya marah berarti itu salah saya, kenapa saya publish ini di dumay kalau mau dihargai lebih! Hehehehe.

Sekali lagi, happy new year 2015, semoga harapannya ditahun ini akan tercapai. Karena besok uda kembali keaktivitas sehari-hari, nae gak tau bisa update cepat atau gak. Tapi nae usahai dah!

Terima kasih sekali lagi uda mau mampir dan baca ff geje ini. Mian gak sebutin satu-satu ne. Bow

CloudSparkyuLove


	5. Chapter 4

"Because I'm Yesung"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: KyuSung or WonSung or KiSung

Other Cast: Choi Young Woon, Park Jung Soo, Lee Dong Hae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Shim Changmin, Kim Heechul.

Rate: T

Summary: Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal mengenal Yesung? Kenapa semua orang yang ku kenal membutuhkan Yesung? Dan Kenapa Yesung selalu berada disekitaranku? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantui Kyuhyun, dan hanya satu jawabannya. Karena dia adalah Yesung/ Yaoi.

Note: Ceritanya emang drama banget yak? Tapi ya sudahlah, nikmati aja ne . hehehhehe. Gomawo yang uda review ne #Bow

Happy Reading

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2015

.

Chapter 4

.

"Eommmaaaa." Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat mana kala melihat sang eomma masuk kedalam rumah dan ia langsung memeluk sang eomma.

"Aigooo~ Apakah kau merindukanku sayang?" Dibalasnya pelukan sang anak dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil Kyu?" Siwon memilih berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun yang terus memeluk sang eomma.

"Aishh~ Apa kau tidak merindukan eommamu ini Wonnie? Jinja?" Sang eomma melepaskan pelukankan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Siwon.

"Haruskah? Appa dan Eomma seolah sibuk dengan bisnis masing-masing dan me-"

Grepp~

Sang Eomma memilih memeluk Siwon sang anak sulung dan menghiraukan rancauannya.

"Minhae sayang~ Eomma hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan eomma janji dalam minggu ini eomma tidak ada jadwal kemana-mana. Eomma milik kalian." Sang eomma menarik Kyuhyun pula untuk dipeluk.

"Jeongmal?" Kyuhyun menatap sang eomma dan tersenyum manis, dan Siwon terlihat tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis.

"Ne, emmm… Eomma dengar Kyunnie hari ini mendapatkan ranking pertama ne? Jinja?" Eomma mengacak rambut sang anak sayang.

"Ne, eomma sudah melewatkan penobatanku. Dan-"

"Mianhae~ lain kali eomma tidak akan melewatkannya."

"Eomma~ Hari ini semua temanku menikmati tiket gratis ke Lotte World, bisakah kita kesana sekarang?"

"Apa-apaan kau Kyu, eomma baru datang. Apa kau tidak kasihan?"

"Ne, Wonnie hyung benar Kyunnie. Bagaimana jika besok? Sudah eomma katakan bukan jika dalam seminggu eomma jadi milik kalian. Eomma akan mengajak kalian kemanapun yang kalian mau. Dan-"

"Arraseyo, mungkin memang benar apa kata teman-teman." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Choi Kyuhyun, kau tidak mungkin datang ke Lotte World hari ini! Jika itu terjadi, aku akan mentraktirmu es Krim selama sebulan penuh. Dan mereka semua menertawakanku kecuali Hyukie dan Hae-ah." Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar lesu, kata-kata temannya benar-benar terkesan mengejek ditelinganya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bertingkah seperti anak ke-"

Siwon menghentikan kata-katanya ketika sang eomma menggenggam tangannya.

"Arraseyo Siwon hyung, aku mau tidur dulu." Kyuhyun masih menunduk dan ia memilih melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya untuk tidur, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pergelangan tangannya di genggam sang eomma.

"Kyunnie, cepat ganti pakaianmu kita akan ke Lotte World."

"Eomma?"/"Jinja?" kedua adik kakak itu mengatakan kalimat berbeda dalam waktu yang sama.

"Wonnie mau ikut?"

"Eomma, jangan memaksakan diri. Besok saja ke Lotte Worldnya? Hemmm?"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajah lagi ketika mendengar permintaan hyungnya itu. Dan sang eomma bisa melihat raut ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchana chagi, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Aniyo, aku mau menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku dulu. Dan kau Choi Kyuhyun, besok eomma jadi milikku jadi nikmati harimu bersama eomma hari ini." Siwon memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Eomma, chankkaman. Aku akan ganti baju dengan cepat. Yeah!" Kyuhyun tersenyum riang kemudian berlari naik keatas tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Yak! Hati-hati Kyunnie!" Sang eomma tersenyum melihat raut gembira dari sang anak.

.

.

"Eomma, apa yang akan kita lakukan pertama kali di sana?" Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang sang eomma yang ada disampingnya. Kini mereka berada didalam mobil.

"Terserah padamu sayang, kau mau apa?"

"Nan?"

"Ne."

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sebelum, "Akan aku putuskan setelah sampai disana!"

Sang eomma tersenyum melihat sang anak yang begitu ceria, dia merasa bersalah karena waktunya habis hanya untuk melakukan aksi sosial. Sampai melupakan sang anak yang mulai tumbuh besar. Kyuhyun memang masih sangat belia, usia sepuluh tahun dihabiskannya dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar. Appanya begitu ketat mendidik sang anak. Jadi bukan salah Kyuhyun jika ia menjadi begitu manja pada eommanya!

Diacaknya rambut sang anak yang masih terus memeluknya, hingga…

Tiiinnnnn Brak~Brak~ Duakkk~ Cittttttt~~

Entahlah apa yang terjadi, hanya suara-suara aneh yang eomma Choi dengar. Dengan terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Dan saat ia membuka matanya semuanya terasa memburam dan rasa sakit luar biasa ia rasakan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Nyonya?"

Suara Supir Oh terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Ad…Ada apa ini?" Suara eomma Choi terdengar lirih dan tak bertenaga. Kyuhyun baru saja membuka matanya.

"Eomm…eom…ma."

"Kyunnie? Gwaenchana?" Sang eomma sempat mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan pelukan erat sang eomma terlepas dan tiba-tiba rasa panic menyerangnya.

"Eom..ma..eomma." Kyuhyun meronta dalam keadaan terhimpit dan ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya untuk menjauhkannya dari sang eomma. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eommanya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun sadar jika tangan yang digenggamnya itu penuh dengan darah dan dengan matanya sendiri ia melihat mata sang eomma tertutup rapat dengan darah segar yang ada di area wajah sang eomma.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Batin Kyuhyun

Tubuhnya terus ditarik keluar, membuat genggamannya lepas begitu saja.

"Eomma~" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Kyuhyun mendengarkan suara seseorang, dibukanya mata itu perlahan dan menatap seorang yang juga sedang menatapnya khawatir. Dia terlihat cantik, maka Kyuhyun meyakini jika ia seorang yeoja.

"Hey, kau sadar? Katakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum tipis sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

**Flashback off**

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

Yesung menarik Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya, dengan cepat ia langsung menutup ruangannya setelah mereka berdua masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yesung menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Saem, bukankah jika kau melakukan ini maka semua orang akan semakin curiga?" Kyuhyun memilih duduk pada kursi didepannya, menghiraukan Yesung yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"MWO?" Yesung memutar kursinya agar Kyuhyun menatap Yesung.

"Sudahlah, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya. Dan benar saja, berdirilah seorang Tan Hangeng disana menatap KyuSung satu persatu dengan tajam seolah berkata "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tan Kyojangnim?" Yesung berkata lirih, entahlah saat ini ia tidak dapat berfikir terlalu jauh.

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat Kim Yesung?" Tan Hangeng menatap Yesung tajam.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat Kyojangnim, ini-"

"Lalu seperti apa maksudmu?" Tan Hangeng mulai meninggikan suaranya, menatap Yesung lebih tajam dan dingin.

"Kyojangnim!" Muncullah seorang Heechul.

"Aish~ Sebaiknya kau keluar Kim Heechul, aku ingin bicara dengan Yesung songsaengnim." Tan Hangeng membuang mukanya, dia tidak mau tergoda dengan wajah Heechul –sang kekasih- karena Hangeng tau jika ia akan membela temannya itu.

"Kyojangnim, aku tau Yesung bukan orang seperti itu. Pasti ada yang me-"

"Cukup! Jangan terus membelanya." Hangeng memotong pembicaraan Heechul.

"Jadi sekarang kau tidak percaya lagi dengan kata-kataku? Kau tidak lagi-"

"Cukup! Sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum kau semakin salah paham dan emosi." Hangeng menarik Heechul keluar dari ruangan. Heechul terus meronta dalam genggaman Hangeng.

"Andweyo, aku harus me-"

"CHOI KYUHYUN!"

Suara itu membuat perdebatan dua sejoli itu berhenti, mereka sama-sama menoleh keasal suara.

"Tuan Choi Siwon!" Hangeng memilih menemui sang direktur yang begitu berjasa untuk sekolahan yang ia pimpin saat ini.

"Tan Kyojangnim, dimana namdongsaengku?"

"Maksud anda Choi Kyuhyun?"

"Ne."

"Dia ada didalam, mari ikut saya."

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Aku yakin namja yang ada didalam photo ini bukan adikku?" Siwon melempar photo yang baru digenggamnya tadi dengan sedikit emosional yang tidak terlalu terlihat namun cukup membuat hawa dingin memenuhi ruangan.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Aku tau ini bukan kau, kau adikku bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu?" Siwon menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan Hangeng menyadari jika tidak ada keharmonisan antara dua saudara itu.

"Kau mengacuhkanku selama tujuh tahun, bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa kau mengenalku? Apa kau tau makanan favoritku? Apa kau tau warna kesukaanku? Apa kau-"

"Hentikan!" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya membuat Kyuhyun secara refleks ikut berdiri dan menghadap kearah Siwon, karena sejak tadi mereka duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau harus ingat, tujuh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat Siwon hyung dan dalam tujuh tahun itu hidupku telah berubah!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah Siwon, mata mereka beradu seolah menumbuhkan benih-benih api didalamnya. Jika terus dibiarkan maka kobaran api itu akan benar-benar menyala dan membesar.

"Hentikan, jebal." Yesung yang berada dibelakang Tan Hangeng yang sedang duduk di kursinya pun memilih menghampiri Siwon dan menggenggam tangannya.

Siwon merasakan genggaman itu dan sorot matanya kembali melembut ketika menatap Yesung, membuat rasa tidak nyaman dihati Kyuhyun. Entah apa itu?

"Kyuhyun-ssi, apa yang dikatakan hyungmu benar. Ini memang bukan dirimu." Yesung memilih melepas genggamannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa namja itu Kim Yesung?" Tan Hangeng memilih mengeluarkan suaranya.

"It..Itu-" Yesung tiba-tiba gugup, tangannya mengepal seolah menahan ketakutan yang tidak sengaja dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Terlihat jelas jika songsaengnimnya itu tengah melindungi 'Kibum'

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya bukan? Karena memang itu benar-benar aku!"

"Choi Kyuhyun!" Yesung menatap tak percaya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah saem, katakan saja jika itu aku. Aku siap menerima apapun hukumannya. Aku akan melindungimu!" Tegas Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Yesung, membuat Siwon harus mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Hyung, kau akan membantuku kan? Bukan untukku tapi untuk Yesung saem, kau harus membuatnya tetap bekerja disini." Pinta Kyuhyun telak yang membuat Yesung harus melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"MWO?" Ucap Hangeng tak percaya. Dan Siwon hanya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun seolah berkata 'Kali ini kau menang'

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Aku tidak menyangkah jika setelah kejadian ini Yesung saem masih menjadi guru disini?" Komentar Yoona, dia sedang berjalan dilorong bersama Yuri sesama guru. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu tempat parkir.

"Ne, Apa dia mempunyai koneksi disini? Dia guru baru dengan segudang masalah tapi dia tetap bertahan disini. Daebakk!" Balas Yuri.

"Mungkin dia memiliki sembilan nyawa, dan jika nyawa ke sembilannya habis maka dia akan tamat."

"Kau benar! Hahahhahhaa."

"Hahahhaha."

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju parkiran, tanpa kedua orang itu sadari Yesung mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Serendah itukah aku?" Lirihnya pada diri sendiri.

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Omo~" Yesung menoleh kebelakang asal suara itu, "Yak! Kyuhyun-ssi kau mengagetkanku." Lanjut Yesung kesal.

"Sudah kubilang saem, tutup saja telingamu seperti ini." Kyuhyun menutup telinga Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, "Tutuplah telingamu saem dan jangan dengarkan mereka yang menghinamu. Mereka tak tau apa-apa."

Untuk sesaat Yesung terpaku menatap mata Kyuhyun, menikmati sentuhan yang entah mengapa terasa begitu nyaman untuknya. Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau juga ikut memamerkan senyumnya. Hingga~

"Ah, lepaskan tanganmu dari telingaku. Kau kurang ajar sekali." Yesung menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun, dan memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Aish~ Kau tidak pernah mempunyai rasa terima kasih padaku saem." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya seolah kecewa.

"MWO? Chankam~ kenapa kau membantuku hari ini? Melakukan hal konyol yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat. Kau tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnyakan? Mungkin kau tidak akan mempunyai teman kedepannya. Nama baikmu juga tercoreng? Dan bukankah kau membenciku? Baru semalam kau mengataiku dengan umpatan yang mengerikan, dan tiba-tiba tadi pagi kau menolongku? Apa kau punya kepribadian ganda? Lagi pula aku yakin jika kau tau siapa orang yang menc-"

"Saem, kau sangat cerewe sekali." Kyuhyun memasukkan jari telunjuk kanannya kedalam telinga kanannya dan memutarnya. Seolah merasa terganggu dengan ocehan Yesung yang panjang lebar.

"Aish~ Tapi terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku berhutang budi padamu." Yesung tersenyum tulus membuat Kyuhyun menghilangkan senyumnya.

'Hutang budi? Aku yang berhutang budi padamu saem, bahkan hutang nyawa.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Ehemmm- Apa kau benar-benar memiliki kepribadian ganda?" Yesung mengerjabkan matanya lucu, membuat Kyuhyun harus tersenyum melihatnya.

"Saem, jika kau merasa punya hutang budi padaku maka kau harus mengajakku jalan-jalan lain waktu. Arraseyo?"

"Arra, aku akan-"

"Good Boy-" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, "Cha! Aku pulang dulu saem, annyeong~" Kyuhyun memilih berjalan cepat sebelum kesadarannya Yesung kembali.

"Yak! Murid kurang ajar." Yesung berteriak lantang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya, "Annyeong songsaengnim~"

Tanpa sadar Yesung tersenyum, sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang berantakan.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

PLAK~

Kibum menutup matanya, jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa sakit. Bahkan tamparan sang Appa tidak berarti apa-apa.

"Kau, sudah kukatakan jangan mendekati Yesung lagi. Dia adalah parasit yang akan terus membawa sial bagi keluarga kita." Mr. Kim menatap marah kearah sang anak.

"Aku tidak bisa appa, aku-"

PLAK~

"Jangan pernah katakan omong kosong lagi, atau kau ingin melihat dia hancur baru kau akan berhenti?"

"Apa maksud appa?"

"Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu." Mr. Kim meninggalkan Kibum sendirian di ruangan itu.

Kibum memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyungie?'

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Choi Kyuhyun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Sang appa baru saja sampai dirumah kediamannya dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya.

"Appa." Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisi tidurnya diranjang.

"Kau~ berani-beraninya kau mem-"

"Mulai sekarang, Yesung saem ada dalam perlindunganku appa. Aku tidak akan seperti Siwon hyung yang terlalu pengecut untuk-"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau appa, Yesung saem~ selain aku telah merengut semua keluarganya, aku juga berhutang nyawa padanya. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin aku juga akan terbakar bersama eomma didalam mobil itu." Kyuhyun mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Sang Appa hanya terdiam terpaku menatap sang anak tajam, melihat raut wajah berbeda dari sang anak. Dari semua orang yang terluka, sesungguhnya Choi Kyuhyunlah yang paling terluka. Bahkan dia melihat sendiri bagaimana keadaan sang eomma saat meregang nyawa. Dan disamping itu, dia juga harus terasingkan selama tujuh tahun atas hal yang seharusnya bukan salahnya sepenuhnya.

Seorang anak yang meminta kebahagian pada orang tuanya, apakah itu salah?

Tapi bukan itu maksud Choi Young Woon, dia hanya ingin melindungi anaknya. Young Woon menghela nafas berat.

"Kyunnie~"

"Appa, Aku tidak akan menuruti semua kata-katamu seperti Siwon Hyung. Aku akan tetap pada pendirianku." Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni anak tangga didalam rumahnya, ia merasa begitu hampa.

"Hah~ hari ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Huft."

Drett Drett Drett…

"Yeoboseyo."

"_Kyunnie~ Apa kau tidak mau datang kemari?"_

"Mwoya?"

"_Kau jahat sekali, malam ini adalah malah terakhirku di Seoul. Besok siang aku akan kembali ke Amerika, dan Heechul hyung yang baik hati telah membuat pesta kecil-kecilan disini."_

"Pesta? Jinja?"

"_Ne, dan kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang, karena disini ada Yesung saemmu itu."_

"MWO? Jinja? Aku akan kesana."

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, entah mengapa dia merasa senang. Membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Yesung saemnya membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Ciitt~ Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya mendadak.

"Aish~ Lampu merah membuatku kaget saja. Ada apa denganku?"

.

Yesung baru saja sampai didepan apartement Heechul, tadi tiba-tiba Yunho menghubunginya untuk datang ke apartement Hyungnya jadi ia menurut saja. Dan sampailah ia ke tempat ini.

"Yesung saem?"

Yesung hampir memencet bel sebelum suara mengintrupsinya, ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Aish~ bisakah kau memanggilku secara informal?"

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian memencet bel, dan dengan cepat pintu terbuka.

"Kyunnie." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Yesung hyung annyeong~" wajah Changmin berubah menjadi sedikit serius ketika menatap Yesung.

"Silakan masuk."

KyuSung pun masuk dengan Changmin dibelakangnya, mata Kyuhyun langsung beradu dengan Hangeng yang sedang memeluk Heechul.

"K..Kyojangnim?" Kyuhyun kehilangan senyumnya dan menatap tak percaya kearah Hangeng. Dengan cepat Hangeng melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kekasih hati, membuat Heechul harus mengerang kecewa.

"Kau, kenapa kau ada disini?" Hangeng berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menatap sedikit gugup kearah siswanya itu. Tidak ada yang tau jika Hangeng sang kepala sekolah menjalin hubugan istimewa dengan Heechul salah satu guru di sekolahnya kecuali Yesung. Dan masih jelas diingatan semua orang jika tadi pagi photo Yesung kedapatan menyium seorang siswa namja tersebar disekolah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hangeng dan Heechul yang sama-sama namja?

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu datang kemari?" Heechul menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang jika Heechul saem dan Tan Kyojangnim menjalin hub-"

"YAK! SHIM CHANGMIN!" Heechul berteriak heboh membuat Changmin bersembunyi di belakang Yunho takut.

"Sudahlah hyung, mari kita nikmati malam ini sebelum aku kembali ke Amerika." Yunho memilih mengabaikan kemarahan hyungnya itu dan duduk kembali ketempatnya.

"Lagi pula Kyuhyun adalah orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, duduklah Kyu." Tambah Yunho.

"Aigoo~ Aku bisa gila! Kenapa hidupku dikelilingi orang-orang tidak waras." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau menyukai Yesung saemmukan?"

Uhhukkk~ Yesung yang baru saja meminum airnya langsung tersedak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Changmin-ah?" Yesung menatap tak percaya kearah Changmin.

"Yak! Saem, kenapa kau tidak adil. Bahkan Changmin yang baru kau kenal saja sudah dipanggil tidak formal, sedangkan aku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dipanggil begitu formal." Kyuhyun mempout bibirnya kesal.

"Omo~ Sejak kapan kau merajuk seperti yeoja Kyu? Hahahhah, wajah cute yang gagal!" Ejek Changmin.

"MWO? Yak!" Kyuhyun hampir melayangkan pukulannya sebelum ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Ikut aku mengangkat semua makanan dan minuman yang ada di dapur Kyu. Kita akan bersenang-senang, dan Hangeng hyung jangan memasang wajah tegang seperti itu." Yunho kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke dapur.

.

~Because I'm Yesung~

.

"Yesung saem~ kenapa kau hanya meminum cola itu saja? Apa kau tidak kuat minum?" Kyuhyun yang ada disebelah Yesung dengan sengaja menyenggol Yesung yang sedang asik meminum colanya hingga membuat isinya sedikit tumpah.

"Ne, Wae? Aku tidak mau mabuk seperti kalian semua." Yesung menatap satu per satu orang yang sudah tumbang akibat mabuk itu. Dilihatnya Yunho yang tertidur sambil bersandar di sofa sedangkan Changmin tidur dipundak Yunho sambil terus merancau dan Heechul yang terus mengomel tak jelas karena Hangeng tiba-tiba meninggalkannya pulang.

"Hah~ bukankah semua orang mabuk sama?"

"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu kuat minum? Lihatlah mereka semua sudah tumbang, tapi-"

"Yesung saem?"

"Hemm~" Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

Sepersekian detik Kyuhyun terpaku menatap Yesung yang sedang menatapnya. Mata Yesung mengerjam lucu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Saem-" Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya memegang kedua pipi Yesung, membuat sang empu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa yang ka-emmppp" Dengan cepat Yesung menutup mulutnya rapat dan menutup matanya erat merasakan bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang menempel sempurna di bibir tipisnya. Hanya menempel tanpa nafsu dan hal semacamnya.

Yesung menunggu, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Tapi hingga beberapa detik tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun hingga Yesung memutuskan untuk membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah airmata yang mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun.

'Dia menangis?' Batin Yesung.

Dengan sedikit kasar Yesung melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Apa yang ka-"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung kuat dan memeluknya erat, "Mianhae~ Jeongmal Mianhae~"

Yesung dapat merasakan jika Kyuhyun tengah menangis di bahunya.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?'

Yesung membalas pelukan itu, "Uljima! Uljima Kyuhyun-ah~"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yesung intens, sebelum Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"Dasar pemabuk aneh!"

TBC

Apakah saya telat updatenya? Hehehhe, mianhae sedikit lama ne. Dan moment Wonsung or Kisung menyusul ne.

Nae sudah jawab pertanyaan beberapa readers lewat chapter 4 ini bukan? Jadi Boleh minta reviewnya lagi?

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
